Les apparences
by Asterie
Summary: Cette fille est studieuse et organisée, ce garçon est sûr de lui et courageux. Cet autre garçon est effacé et taciturne, cette autre fille prend la vie comme un jeu. Entre petits secrets entre amis, rivalité entre les maisons, dérèglements hormonaux dus à l'adolescence, et agressions inexpliquées, James Potter et Dominique Weasley auront fort à faire pour sauver les apparences.
1. Celles qui étaient maladroites

Cette fille est studieuse et organisée, ce garçon est sûr de lui et courageux. Cet autre garçon est effacé et taciturne, cette autre fille prend la vie comme un jeu. Entre petits secrets entre amis, rivalité entre les maisons, dérèglements hormonaux dus à l'adolescence, et agressions inexpliquées James Potter et sa cousine Dominique Weasley auront fort à faire pour sauver les apparences.

_C'est une histoire de coopération, c'est une histoire d'amitié, c'est une histoire d'amour._

**Même pour jouer son propre rôle il faut se maquiller - Stanislaw Jerzy**

- Je crois qu'il va bientôt partir, s'écria un homme au visage sinueux, tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut ? Ta malle, _True_, de quoi grignoter pendant le trajet ? Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer une lettre dès ce soir ma chérie, c'est compris ? Allez, vas-y, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de temps. Sois sage. Et ramène moi de bonnes notes.

L'homme serra dans ses bras une brunette au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, l'étouffant dans son écharpe à l'odeur de lys. Lorsqu'il l'éloigna de lui, les deux mains sur ses épaules, elle abordait une mine étonnement sérieuse pour une adolescente de son âge.

- Papa, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ca devrait être le contraire. Je veux dire, tu vas être tout seul à la maison maintenant et je ne suis pas sûre … enfin, je devrais peut-être rester avec toi, baragouina la jeune fille en relevant le menton d'un air décidé.

- Jeune fille, rappelle moi qui est l'aîné ? Je te signale que je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et puis, _Tilmit_ sera là.

Oui, c'est vrai. Son vieil elfe de maison serait là pour s'occuper de lui mais ce n'était pas assez. Son père avait besoin d'elle, la jeune fille le sentait. Et puis, il faisait tout pour afficher un semblant de sourire en ce jour de rentrée scolaire mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce seulement l'excuse dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas retourner à Poudlard et éviter d'affronter les autres, cette foule d'élèves assoiffée de commérages.

- De toute façon, cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être. Tu vas à Poudlard, tu passes tes ASPICS, et c'est tout, ordonna l'homme.

Docilement, elle hocha la tête avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son père. Il n'avait pas tort. Que ferait-elle à la maison, tournant en rond, sans diplôme ? Elle devait se construire une vie.

Derrière elle, le train se mit à siffler et elle s'agrippa fermement à sa malle et la cage de sa chouette, _True_, et, après un dernier baiser sur la joue râpeuse de son père, la jeune fille s'engouffra dans le Poudlard Express. La brunette resta sur le marchepieds jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne l'y déloger et, après un dernier geste de la main, pénétra dans le long couloir qui jouxtait les compartiments.

Dans sa cage, la chouette poussa un hululement plaintif, poussant la jeune fille à presser le pas. Une fois installée, elle pourrait couvrir la cage avec le drap en coton qui ne quittait jamais sa malle afin que True puisse se sentir à son aise dans le noir. Et se taise enfin.

Heureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille aperçut à travers la vitre d'un compartiment, une frimousse blonde familière. Avec soulagement, elle poussa la porte et s'y engouffra en vitesse manquant de trébucher parce le train venait de démarrer, ne se rattrapant que grâce à la banquette. La blonde eut juste le temps de se décaler que sa malle venait se nicher à l'endroit où ses pieds se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard équivoque avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire sec et nerveux pour la maladroite qui se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, avant de serrer la blonde dans ses bras. Hésitante, cette dernière se racla la gorge.

- Tu es toujours aussi maladroite Gemma Lysenko.

Cette dernière hocha la tête sans la contredire avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette lui faisant face.

- Je voulais te dire que …, sa voix se fit plus hésitante, plus rauque, que …

- Ne dis rien Nel, tout va bien.

- Je suis là, au cas où.

Gemma Lysenko hocha la tête, cherchant à la va-vite le moyen de changer de sujet. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'appesantir là-dessus, sentant déjà ses yeux verts se remplir. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller même avec Nella.

Nella Flint était la fille la plus délicieuse qu'il lui eut été de rencontrer. En dehors de son physique tout simplement parfait avec ses cheveux blonds qui venaient se nicher dans son cou et sa taille de guêpe, elle possédait une générosité et une gentillesse qui touchait n'importe qui. Malheureusement, en dehors de Gemma, personne ne connaissait la véritable personnalité de la blonde, tant elle était timide et renfermée en public.

- Tu commences déjà à réviser ? s'enquit la brunette en remarquant un grimoire de Sortilège posé à côté de Nella sur la banquette.

- Oh, ça … ce n'est pas grand-chose, je l'ai déjà lu deux fois. Je ne voudrais pas prendre de retard pour les ASPICS.

Pour la première fois, Gemma éclata d'un rire sincère. Elle reconnaissait bien là son amie, trop sérieuse pour son âge. Mais elle n'était pas moqueuse, jamais, parce que cela serait trop déplacée. Tout autant que Nella -enfin, presque parce que cette dernière n'avait pas de limite-, Gemma trouvait son bonheur dans les livres et l'apprentissage de ses leçons.

- Tu as bien raison, approuva t'elle, d'ailleurs j'ai aussi prévu de la lecture.

Tout en parlant, Gemma farfouilla dans sa malle et en sortit un manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, sa matière favorite. Oh, elle n'appréciait pas la manière dont elle était enseignée à Poudlard -le professeur Binns était vraiment trop endormant- mais, à force de curiosité, elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de l'histoire des sorciers.

- Tu devrais peut-être remettre ça à plus tard, suggéra Nella avec un petit sourire en la voyant ouvrir son manuel.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut que tu ailles rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets pour avoir tes instructions. Potter est passé me prévenir qu'elle commençait à quatorze heures et il est presque l'heure.

- Potter ? s'enquit Gemma avec une petite grimace.

- Ah ça …

Ennuyée, Nella se mordilla la lèvre supérieur, signe qu'elle était gênée et la réalité s'imposa d'elle-même. Ce singe de James Potter avait été nommé …

- Préfet en Chef ? s'enquit-elle sans y croire vraiment.

Son amie opina du nez, la regardant du coin de l'œil mais Gemma ne fit que soupirer. Là où elle aurait encore hurlé de honte quelques mois auparavant, la jeune fille ne se permit aucun commentaire et rangea doucement son livre.

Gemma fit un dernier signe à son amie avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, ne s'apercevant qu'à se moment là qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son vieux jean et son tee-shirt délavé pour passer l'uniforme réglementaire. Si respectueuse du règlement qu'elle était, Gemma ne fit pas demi-tour. Il était presque quatorze heures et, si elle voulait arriver à l'heure dans le compartiment des Préfets, elle ne devait pas trainer.

Après avoir pris une bonne gorgée d'air fraiche, Gemma s'élança dans le couloir en direction de l'arrière du wagon. En chemin, elle réprimanda deux deuxième année qui essayaient de faire de la magie dans leur compartiment -ils n'avaient pas lu le règlement ceux-là ?- et manqua de rentrer dans le Préfet des Gryffondor de sixième année qui regarda sa tenue d'un drôle d'air.

L'ignorant royalement, la jeune fille pénétra dans le compartiment, salua tous ses homologues et esquissa un sourire devant la mine ébahie de Potter. C'est sûr qu'il avait plus l'habitude de la voir fondre en larmes à son approche, les derniers mois de sa sixième année.

- Miss Lysenko, la salua son professeur de Botanique et directeur adjoint de Poudlard, Neville Londubat.

Gemma opina poliment la tête, évitant son regard éloquent et transpirant la pitié qui lui paraissait totalement faux. Evidemment que Londubat était au courant, c'était tout de même quelqu'un d'important à Poudlard.

Les retardataires entrèrent dans le compartiment, magiquement agrandis pour l'occasion -ils étaient tout de même dix-huit plus le professeur Londubat- et la réunion put commencer.

- Tout d'abord, félicitons nos deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef, James Potter de Gryffondor, s'exclama Londubat en hochant de la tête en direction de l'énergumène, et Gemma Lysenko de Serdaigle.

Elle aussi eut droit à un hochement de tête, ainsi qu'à quelques regards admiratifs de ses camarades, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Heureusement, leur attention fut vite détournée par Londubat qui donnait enfin leurs instructions aux Préfets et Gemma prit l'air attentif et sincère qu'on attendait d'elle.

_Sauver les apparences. _

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans un wagon adjacent, l'ambiance était tout à fait différente. Juchée sur l'une des banquettes de son compartiment, une toute petite blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés et à la mine décidée beuglait depuis de longues minutes.

- Et cette année, nous sommes d'accord les chéris, hors de question de laisser la coupe aux Serpentard ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes les meilleurs ! Parce que nous sommes les …

- LES POUFSOUFFLE ! crièrent en chœur les autres occupants du compartiments en s'étranglant de rire.

- Bien. Je crois qu'on s'est compris.

Satisfaite de son petit speech, la jeune fille retrouva la terre ferme d'un bond, écrasant sans faire exprès les pieds d'une brunette aux cheveux courts qui poussa un couinement de douleur.

- Toujours aussi maladroite Dominique Weasley, se moqua une jeune fille qui était en train de lire un magasine people avec attention et répondait au doux nom de Joana Mayer.

Ladite Dominique lui tira la langue avec immaturité avant de déposer un baiser sur le coin de la joue de Camille Teyssier, la brunette à qui elle avait écrasé les pieds. Puis, essoufflée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une banquette, portant un œil attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

En face d'elle, sa cousine Molly se cramponnait avec ardeur à son petit ami, un grand dadais aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et aux verres de lunettes épais, comme s'il allait s'échapper tandis que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de se plonger dans un manuel d'Etude des Runes. Arthur Lowe était bien trop sérieux parfois. A leurs côtés, Anatole Bensberg essayait de nouer tant bien que mal sa cravate jaune et noire, finalement sauvé par Joana Mayer qui avait délaissé son magasine pendant quelques secondes.

Dominique, elle, était assise entre Camille Teyssier, sa meilleure amie, qui se tenait encore le pied en gémissant théâtralement et Isabel Lowell une grande blonde aux cheveux tirés en arrière, dotée d'une prestance slave qui lui permettait à la fois d'être froide comme la glace et douce comme un fondant au chocolat.

- Tu as intérêt à me prendre dans l'équipe, grogna d'ailleurs cette dernière en dardant son regard bleu sur Dominique.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir … Si tu m'appelles Chef jusqu'à la fin de l'année ça peut le faire.

Malheureusement Isabel Lowell ne tomba pas dans son piège, elle était bien trop fière pour s'abaisser l'appeler ainsi toute une année. Et surtout bien trop douée au Quidditch -elle jouait au poste de batteuse- pour croire que Dominique allait l'écarter de l'équipe.

Dominique Weasley était une fille d'aspect chétif, presque rachitique, pour qui le monde se résumait à lever la tête. Les hanches saillantes, la poitrine inexistante, la jeune fille s'était habituée à ce physique qu'elle jugeait trop insignifiant. D'ailleurs, insignifiante, Dominique Weasley ne l'était pas. Surnommée à juste titre "_la-peste-de-Poufsouffle-qui-aurait-du-être-à-Serpe ntard_" par ses cousins les moins naïfs, Dominique avait un caractère bien affirmé, parfois trop. La jeune Poufsouffle se complaisait dans sa popularité, aimant être entourée, ne supportant pas la solitude et le calme. Elle se nourrissait des histoires des autres, des commérages, de manière parfois vicieuse ne se préoccupant que peu de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle et du mal qu'elle pouvait faire. De toute façon, avec elle, c'était tout ou rien.

La vie était trop courte pour se permettre de ne pas la bouffer à pleines dents. C'était d'ailleurs en faisant reine cette maxime qu'elle avait décroché le poste de Capitaine de Quidditch, deux ans auparavant.

- Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je rejoigne Thomas, marmonna Isabel au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le compartiment mais la jeune slave fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Au bout de cinq ans, elle avait l'habitude, du trouble que provoquait sa relation avec un Serpentard. Cinq ans. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir un petit-ami depuis l'âge de douze ans et de toujours se tenir à ses côtés à dix-sept ans ? A douze ans, c'est un gamin qu'on découvre, qu'on admire, et qu'on apprécie, à dix-sept ans, c'est un homme qu'on aime, qu'on redécouvre et qu'on charme.

Seulement, Thomas Ayling avait le malheur d'appartenir à la maison des Serpentard et aucun des Poufsouffle n'avait fait l'effort de s'intéresser un tant soit peu à lui. Aucun.

- Vous croyez que ça va durer encore longtemps ? s'enquit d'ailleurs Dominique, la mine grave, une fois que sa camarade fut sortie du compartiment, parce que là, ça commence à devenir … _gênant_.

- Oh, elle s'en lassera, imagina Camille.

- Nous avons pourtant la même discussion depuis cinq ans et, à ce que je sache, elle ne s'en est pas lassée, murmura Molly en dardant son regard bleu sur Dominique d'un air éloquent -que cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas comprendre-. Et moi je trouve ça mignon.

Molly la naïve, Molly la romantique, Molly qui, depuis un an, se jetait à corps perdu dans cette relation d'adolescent qu'elle entretenait avec Arthur Lowe depuis un an, s'imaginant sans doute se retrouver mariée avec dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Dominique aimait sa cousine mais n'approuvait pas cette façon délibérée de se brûler les ailes. Isabel n'allait pas rester avec Ayling tout comme Molly n'allait pas rester avec Arthur, elle en était persuadée.

Et Camille Teyssier, qui lui jeta discrètement un regard entendu, était d'accord avec elle.

- C'est un Serpentard, répondit seulement Dominique en haussant les épaules, et ils n'étaient que des gamins lorsqu'ils se sont connus. Ils vont changer, avoir d'autres centres d'intérêts, grandir quoi. Et aller voir ailleurs.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Molly en secouant ses boucles rousses. Ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur, ça n'a pas d'âge.

Lasse, Dominique ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Trouver leur âme sœur ? Molly lisait beaucoup trop de romans. Les âmes sœurs, ça n'existe pas. _On a simplement besoin de certaines personnes à certains moments de la vie. Et ces personnes changent au cours de l'existence._

- N'importe quoi, non mais tu t'entends ? C'est juste un béguin d'enfant, pas _LE_ grand amour. Qui, soit dit en passant, n'existe pas.

- Je trouve ça sacrément culotté de la part d'une personne qui n'a jamais réussi à garder de petit copain plus de deux jours.

Le ton froid de sa cousine fit même abandonner à Joana Mayer le magasine féminin sur lequel elle avait les yeux rivés depuis de longues minutes. A présent, tout le monde regardait le duel qu'offrait silencieusement les deux cousines. La blonde contre la rousse, la peste contre la romantique, celle qui n'y croyait pas contre celle qui croyait y croire.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, claqua Dominique d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Et, comme elle s'en doutait, Molly ne répliqua pas. Pas parce qu'elle avait toujours eu cet espèce d'ascendant assez nocif pour leur relation sur sa cousine, pas parce que Molly s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait été trop loin mais parce que Dominique avait raison : cela n'avait rien à voir et sa cousine le savait.

Doucement -enfin, aussi doucement que Dominique puisse faire- la jeune Poufsouffle se leva de la banquette, collant son visage à la vitre froide du compartiment devant laquelle le paysage défilait à toute allure. Et, comme elle étouffait, elle déverrouilla rapidement la dalle, sentant avec bonheur le vent lui fouetter le visage. Inspirer, expirer. _Que c'était bon_, songea t'elle avec une pointe de désappointement. Derrière elle, le regard brûlant de Molly la pénétrait tout entière, la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise.

_Sauver les apparences._

- Tessa Warm.

- SERDAIGLE !

Gemma Lysenko applaudit à tout rompre la petite fille à l'air perdu qui vint rejoindre la table des Serdaigle. Encore une qui jouait les timides, songea la jeune fille en se rappelant sa propre répartition. Dès le lendemain elle avait pris ses marques, évoluant parmi les Aigles avec une aisance presque surnaturelle.

Alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience l'apparition des plats sur la table, la Préfète-en-Chef remarqua que McGonagall s'était avancée, sans doute dans l'intention de faire un discours. Après avoir échangé un regard surpris avec son amie Nella Flint -ce n'était pas le genre de leur Directrice de faire des discours, surtout _après_ la répartition-, la jeune fille éradiqua le mécontentement qui s'était clairement affiché sur son visage pour aborder un air sage et attentionné. Elle était Préfète-en-Chef après tout.

- Regarde, il y a un nouveau Professeur, chuchota Nella en lissant l'une de ses mèches blondes du doigt. Elle doit vouloir nous le présenter.

Et -comme souvent- Nella avait raison. Aux côtés de leur Directrice se trouvait un homme costaud -mais pas gros pour autant, on distinguait nettement la musculature de son visage et ses traits carrés- aux cheveux étonnement roux, parsemés de tâches blondes et un visage poupin qui lui donnait l'air d'un adolescent. Il n'était pas très vieux, peut-être la quarantaine -lorsqu'on a Binns et Flitwick comme professeur, on a tendance à revoir sa définition de la vieillesse-. Et, ce qui prêtait à rire, il portait une paire de lunettes aux verres ronds, en cul de bouteille, qui lui dissimulait une partie du visage. Ce n'était plus tellement en vogue, même chez les sorciers.

- Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et, avant de vous laissez vous repaitre d'un bon dîner je…, elle se tourna vers le colosse roux à ses côtés, je vous présente Gunther Wiertz. Mr Wiertz est Auror d'origine Allemande et il a accepté, à ma demande, d'assurer des cours de duels à Poudlard, deux fois par semaine.

_Des cours de duels ? _

C'était une excellente idée. En se tournant vers Nella qui abordait le même sourire ravi, elle sût qu'elles avaient pensé à la même chose : c'était un excellent entrainement pour leurs ASPICS. De plus, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant que le club d'échec et moins dangereux que les équipes de Quidditch formées par chaque maison.

- Silence, ordonna sèchement McGonagall alors que plusieurs élèves exprimaient leur étonnement à voix haute. Ce club de duel a été mis en place pour préserver la bonne entente entre les Maisons à Poudlard. Le bureau des Aurors à la gentillesse de nous envoyer l'un de ses membres, ainsi je vous encourage vivement à vous y inscrire. Ne serait-ce que pour votre culture personnelle.

_Préserver la bonne entente entre les maisons ? _

Alors là, c'était risible comme idée. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ce clown de Thomas Ayling, assis à la table des Serpentard, qui essayait d'amuser la galerie en imitant les mimiques de McGonagall pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucune bonne entente entre ces gens-là. Oh, et ce n'était pas juste parce que c'était un serpent. Il y avait aussi cette garce superficielle de Weasley -à Poufsouffle celle-ci- qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à montrer à tout le monde à quel point elle était drôle, intelligente et belle, avec son corps tout mince et sa petite taille qui la rendait adorable, comme une gamine qu'on a envie d'aimer parce que, justement, c'est une gamine. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier.

Alors que McGonagall vienne lui parler de bonne entente entre les maisons fit glousser Gemma. Littéralement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, comme un rire nerveux. Et la jeune fille ne put que rougir de honte lorsque les regards convergèrent vers elle dans le silence ambiant.

- En tout cas, McGonagall est bien naïve, chuchota Nella en lui tendant le plat de pomme de terre dans lequel la Préfète en Chef se servit généreusement. Il n'y a guère de monde pour se mélanger avec les autres maisons.

Et c'était vrai. A Poudlard, comme un fait établit, les Serdaigle restaient avec les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor avec les Gryffondor, et ainsi de suite. Bon, il y en avait toujours pour déroger à la règle, comme cette Rose Weasley de Gryffondor qui trainait toujours avec son cousin Albus Potter -mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était un membre de sa famille- ou Isabel Lowell de Poufsouffle qui sortait avec Thomas Ayling de Serpentard -mais cela faisait tellement longtemps, plus de quatre ans en tout cas, qu'ils faisaient partis du paysage-. A part ça, à sa connaissance, chacun restait avec sa maison.

En vérité, c'était stupide. Gemma était sûre qu'il pouvait y avoir des personnes sympas dans toutes les autres maisons mais les années lui avait appris à se méfier, à ne faire confiance à personne sauf à Nella Flint.

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pour ses condisciples. Gemma, elle se contenta de discuter tranquillement avec son amie, dissertant de tout et de rien. Bien entendu, Nella qui ne voulait pas se faire repérer, parlait tout doucement et, avec le bruit de la Grande Salle, elle avait du mal à la comprendre ainsi il y avait souvent des moments de blanc. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Gemma aimait le silence.

Pourtant, au moment où elle croquait dans un bout de tarte à la citrouille, la jeune fille remarqua que son amie la fixait d'un air gênée, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. L'estomac de Gemma fit un bond et elle ravala sa salive, l'enjoignant du menton à parler.

- Ben, marmonna son amie en baissant les yeux. C'est juste que … enfin, ça fait un bon moment que Potter et Jordan nous regardent. C'est affreusement gênant.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Gemma se retourna furtivement, croisant bien le regard de Potter comme l'avait annoncé son amie. Ce dernier baissa immédiatement la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était repéré.

- Est-ce que tu … enfin, tu lui as parlé ? s'enquit Nella en posant délicatement son trognon de pomme dans son assiette vide.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Gemma. Bon, les premières années SUIVEZ-MOI !

En sa qualité de Préfète-en-Chef, la jeune fille se devait de montrer aux nouveaux le chemin menant à la salle commune et d'être là pour répondre à leurs questions. En vérité, elle avait écopé de ce travail parce qu'aucun des Préfets des autres années ne voulait s'y coller.

Aussitôt, sept gamins se précipitèrent vers elle, avec une bonne volonté appréciable. Gemma déchanta bien vite lorsque l'un des garçons se prit les pieds dans le banc, manquant de tomber la tête la première face contre sol. Heureusement, Nella qui avait de bons réflexes le rattrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'incident fut clos.

- Potter est un mufle, reprit Gemma alors qu'elle pressait les premières années de sortir de la grande salle. Et j'ai été idiote de m'accrocher à lui après ce qu'il m'a fait …

- Wahou, marmonna Nella en écarquillant les yeux. Je suis contente que tu sois passée à autre chose, vraiment. Il ne te méritait pas.

- Ouais, sûrement.

- Un mec capable de ce genre de chose ne te méritait pas, crois-moi, lui assura Nella en hochant fermement la tête. Au fait, tu es en train de perdre Mr catastrophe.

Après avoir récupéré le maladroit de la grande salle qui tentait de s'introduire dans les toilettes des filles du rez-de-chaussée -non mais quelle idée !- Gemma reprit la tête de la marche et s'engouffra dans les grands escaliers.

Nella avait raison, comme toujours. L'année dernière, elle s'était entichée de ce Potter de malheur et, comme dans toute école où séjournent des adolescents, tout fini par se savoir. Elle avait alors vécu l'humiliation cuisante de se faire rejeter par le sieur Potter devant toute l'école et il n'avait pas été très tendre avec elle. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré longtemps, se repassant en boucle les mots très durs du Gryffondor, consolée par Nella qui, pour une fois, était sortie de sa réserve jusqu'à en devenir rouge de fureur lorsqu'elle avait appris quels avaient été ses mots.

C'était aujourd'hui très flou, comme un vieux souvenir enfoui. Quelque chose comme :

_Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit Lysenko, tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ […] Tu _ne doutes vraiment de rien toi _[…] _Les filles comme toi, c'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, tu vois, d'habitude, elles sont un peu plus minces et jolies _[…] _D'ailleurs, c'est de l'éclabouille ce que tu as sur le visage ? _[…]

Après cette humiliation, Gemma n'avait pu croiser Potter sans fondre en larmes pendant de longs mois. Alors oui, il devait être surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu s'effondrer dans le compartiment des Préfets.

- Tu sais, ce crétin de Potter est vraiment la dernière de mes préoccupations, reprit Gemma en se plantant devant un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui permettait de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle après avoir répondu correctement à une énigme. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Vraiment pas.

- Pierre à quatre-vingts ans mais il vient de fêter son vingtième anniversaire. Comment est-ce possible ?

Gemma lança un regard plein d'espoir aux sept premières années qui se dandinaient sur place, l'air mal à l'aise. Poussant un grand soupir, elle donna la bonne réponse et la petite troupe put enfin accéder à la salle commune.

- J'en suis bien contente, lui confirma Nella. Je t'assure, tu me faisais vraiment mal au cœur à déprimer en espérant qu'il change d'avis. Tu mérites dix fois mieux qu'un mufle comme Potter qui ne sait pas ce qu'il rate d'ailleurs parce que tu es jolie comme un cœur. Evidemment, lui, ce qui l'intéresse ce sont les blondes à forte poitrine, un peu gourdasse, même pas capable de voir au-delà des apparences.

Gemma observa les premières années découvrir leurs dortoirs -Mr Catastrophe tira sur l'un des rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et celui-ci lui tomba dessus- avant de regarder d'un air mutin Nella, qui avait une voix froide et assurée lorsqu'elle parlait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, contrastant avec sa voix douce et timide habituelle.

- Blonde à forte poitrine … Es-tu en train de te dénigrer toi-même, ma chère ?

- Moi, c'est différent, je suis intelligente, sourit Nella tout en agitant sa baguette pour sauver le petit garçon alors que Gemma l'aurait bien laisser étouffer sous les rideaux en tissu épais.

Après avoir expliqué aux quatre garçons de premières années qu'elle leur remettrait leur emploi du temps le lendemain au petit déjeuner et qu'ils ne devaient pas être en retard, les deux jeunes filles purent regagner leur propre dortoir qu'elles partageaient avec deux autres filles. Oh, elles s'entendaient bien avec, mais préféraient les éviter le plus possible, les jugeant trop commérasses.

Après avoir prit une douche rapide, s'être brossé les dents et avoir vérifié que parchemins et plumes étaient déjà dans son sac, Gemma décida d'aller se coucher. Elle salua Nella qui somnolait dans son propre lit, se jeta sur le sien et tira les rideaux avec application. Puis, discrètement, elle lança un sortilège d'insonorisation autour de son lit.

La nuit n'était pas sa meilleure amie, ces derniers temps.

_Sauvez les apparences. _

- Un club de Duel pour préserver la soi-disant bonne entente, _c'est un peu idiot_, commenta Dominique Weasley en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Camille Teyssier, lui écrasant une nouvelle fois les pieds au passage. Oh, espèce de chochotte.

Pour toute réponse à son gémissement de douleur, Camille lui envoya un oreiller sur la tête et les deux jeunes filles se bagarrèrent gentiment pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Joana Mayer intercepte malencontreusement l'un des oreillers -non, en vérité Dominique avait fait exprès de viser sa tête- et mette fin à la lutte.

- Ce qui est idiot, c'est de penser qu'il y a une bonne entente entre les maisons, répondit finalement Camille. Je veux dire, qui pourrait s'entendre avec ces macaques de Serpentard ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui se prit un oreiller en pleine poire, lancé par Isabel Lowell qui, allongée sur son propre lit, feuilletait distraitement un magasine de Quidditch tout en écoutant leur conversation. Et elle savait plutôt bien viser pour une batteuse, surtout lorsque sa fierté de petite-amie d'un Serpentard était touchée. Pourtant, elle ne se permis aucun commentaire, n'en voyant visiblement pas l'utilité.

- Moi en tout cas je vais m'inscrire, s'exclama Molly en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Ca pourrait être drôle et puis ça nous servira pour les ASPICS.

Echangeant un regard, Camille et Dominique approuvèrent quelques secondes après mais visiblement pas pour les mêmes raisons. L'une excellait en DCFM, la seconde ne disait pas non à un peu de nouveauté et de distraction. Et puis, pour aller dans le sens de Molly, oui, cela pouvait être drôle d'avoir l'autorisation de lancer des maléfices à un Serpentard.

Sa cousine enfila son pyjama sans aucune pudeur devant les filles qui, en six ans, avaient pris l'habitude de sa nudité quotidienne. Encore une différence avec Dominique qui ne se changeait qu'une fois certaine que la porte de la salle de bain était bien verrouillée.

- Bon, si on cessait de parler de cours, ça me donne de l'urticaire rien que de penser que demain …, Dominique s'interrompit un instant, le temps de se relever et de se glisser sous son lit, attirant un rire moqueur de Camille, qui veut des Patacitrouilles ?

Triomphalement, la jeune fille se releva en brandissant un paquet translucide contentant une petite dizaine de bonbons. Si Joana refusa net -mademoiselle surveillait sa ligne- les autres filles acceptèrent avec joie.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger autant avec ta taille de guêpe, maugréa Joana. Si j'avalais ce que tu avales, je serais déjà obèse.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Dominique. J'ai bien le droit de manger.

- Je rigolerais bien, quand tu auras quarante ans et que tu seras pleine de cholestérol, se moqua la Poufsouffle.

Dominique lui tira la langue de façon immature, n'ayant pas très envie de se disputer avec elle dès le premier jour. Elle savait que Joana était plutôt jalouse de son corps -sa copine n'avait pas pour habitude de se taire lorsque quelque chose l'agaçait- et ne voyait pas pourquoi. C'était stupide. Vraiment.

_Joana Mayer ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. _

- Les filles ? s'enquit Molly en détournant habilement la conversation. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Ravie de cet échappatoire, Dominique s'installa sur le lit de sa cousine qui achevait de nouer le nœud de sa chemise de nuit, l'observant avec attention. Molly paraissait gênée, presque mal à l'aise, et son instinct de commère se mit instantanément en alerte. Qu'es-ce que sa rouquine de cousine voulait leur demander pour être aussi fébrile ?

Cela avait aussi interpelé Joana -dont le radar était tout autant efficace que celui de Dominique- qui avait poussé Dominique avec ses fesses pour se faire une place sur le lit de Molly.

- Ahem … en fait, je voulais savoir comment … enfin, la première fois, que vous avez … et ben …

Etonnée, et n'y comprenant fichtrement rien, Dominique poussa un soupir agacée. Elle ne voulait pas être plus explicite ? Pourtant, à ses côtés, Joana explosa de rire, moqueuse.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas encore couché avec Arthur ? En un an ? Merlin, que t'es longue.

- Mais …, rougit Molly en baissant les yeux, je …

- C'est bon je te taquine. Résumons. Ce que tu veux, c'est savoir quoi faire la première fois ? reprit Joana en tentant d'endiguer son sourire.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Camille se leva soudainement, arguant qu'elle était trop jeune pour entendre de telles salacités dans la bouche de quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu petite, innocente, pure et pleine de boutons. Avec une théâtralité soigneusement étudiée, elle claqua la porte en maugréant faussement.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre ça non plus, avoua Dominique. Ni même de conseils à te donner. _Rappelle-toi, je suis la fille qui n'a pas réussi à garder un mec plus de quelques jours._

- Oh, je voulais pas dire ça tout à l'heure, grogna Molly. Désolée.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Bon, vous avez fini votre moment larme à l'œil ? grogna Joana qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation, parce que le sujet était bien plus intéressant.

Molly se laissa tomber à son tour sur le lit, soutenue par ses coudes. Plus loin, les trois filles entendirent un froissement et eurent la surprise de voir Isabel les rejoindre en quelques enjambées, elle qui était beaucoup plus solitaire et ne supportait pas, en apparence, les conversations de ce style.

Se sentant un peu stupide, Dominique songea que s'il y en avait une qui pouvait parler de relations sexuelles, c'était bien Isabel. Ils ne devaient pas jouer qu'à la bataille explosive avec Ayling et rien que d'y penser cela la dégoutait un peu.

- En fait, commença Molly, Arthur est de plus en plus … comment dire, pressant en ce moment. Et je vous avouerais que moi aussi je … oh, Merlin, c'est vraiment gênant.

- Mais non, c'est naturel. On est toutes passées par là. Enfin presque toutes, ajouta Joana en zieutant Dominique avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Hé ! J'pourrais avoir fait des trucs avec mes petits amis qui ne durent pas plus de deux jours, se défendit cette dernière.

- J'avoue que je n'y crois pas du tout. Bon, Molly, sache déjà que, pour la première fois, il ne faut pas qu'il s'enfuit en courant, alors tu viendras me voir quand ça sera le bon moment et on fera quelques petits trucs de filles.

- N'importe quoi, la contredit Isabel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aussi difficile à croire que cela soit, la placide Isabel et l'enjouée Joana étaient liées comme les doigts de la main. Un peu de la manière de Camille et Dominique, on ne les voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre et cela occasionnait d'ailleurs certaines disputes mémorables qui faisaient bien rire la Poufsouffle.

- Ah oui, et bien nous t'écoutons alors, si tu as la science infuse, grogna Joana en croisant les bras.

- Très bien. Alors déjà, si trucs de filles signifient épilation, maquillage et ce genre de trucs idiots, ça n'a aucune corrélation avec la réussite de … de la chose, rigola Isabel en se moquant de son amie. La première fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec les livres, les histoires merveilleuses que les femmes se racontent l'une à l'autre -d'ailleurs, pourquoi mentent-elles ?-. Ta première fois, elle sera pas bien. Tu vas être gênée, mal à l'aise et, crois-moi, tu passeras un mauvais moment. Surtout toi, vu comme t'es chochotte, conclut Isabel avec un petit sourire.

Dominique, qui était en train de manger une Patacitrouilles -la dixième au moins-, s'étouffa soudainement, manquant de recracher la sucrerie sur le lit de Molly. Obligée de se lever, la jeune fille s'éloigna, les deux mains plaquées sur ses hanches, pour tenter de retrouver son souffle.

_Bordel. _

Suffoquant, la jeune fille ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre et passa avec bonheur sa tête par l'ouverture, comme précédemment dans le Poudlard Express. A présent, elle n'entendait même plus la conversation de ses copines, occupée comme elle l'était à retrouver son souffle. Heureusement, après quelques minutes, la respiration lui revint, douce et revigorante et elle put refermer la fenêtre.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Molly.

Et seule Dominique pouvait discerner la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses propos.

- Ouais, ça m'apprendra à manger trop de sucrerie, rigola faussement la jeune Poufsouffle. Je suis crevée, je vais aller me coucher.

Et, en vitesse, Dominique attrapa son pyjama -un vieux truc gris qu'elle portait déjà à onze ans- et tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins tandis que ses camarades lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Apparemment, la discussion était des plus passionnante pour elles, car aucune ne l'imita avant bien longtemps. Et, pire encore, Camille ne revint dans le dortoir que très tard dans la nuit -ou très tôt dans la journée, au choix-. Où était-elle passée tout ce temps ?

Et Dominique, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, pria pour que l'année se déroule _tranquillement_. Oui, c'était là son plus grand souhait. Une année normale, à rire avec ses copines, à monter des expéditions nocturnes avec Camille et à taquiner l'orgueilleuse Joana. C'était tout ce qu'elle se souhaitait.

_Sauver les apparences. _


	2. Ceux qui cherchaient les Serres

Merci à **Suna** (Contente de te retrouver ici aussi ! Oui, Nella est la fille de Marcus mais ce n'est pas très important pour l'histoire. Elle aura son moment de gloire elle aussi. Argh, brrr, l'appart' des Prefets ça n'existe que dans les Dramiones ça ! Et si j'oblige James et Gemma à "vivre" ensemble, ils s'entretuent à ce stade de l'histoire -tiens, c'est une idée- ahahah) et **Pepoune** (Oui, James est un crétin, mais Gemma se laisse faire aussi, il en profite. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !)

**Bonne lecture !**

_Le temps est le maitre absolu des hommes ; il est tout à la fois leur créateur et leur tombe, il leur donne ce qu'il lui plait et non ce qu'ils demandent_

_**William Shakespeare **_

* * *

_Gemma Lysenko_

- Voici vos emplois du temps. Vous devrez les respecter à la lettre, c'est _compris_ ?

Tout en distribuant les précieux parchemins à sa petite troupe de première année, Gemma Lysenko surveilla du coin de l'œil Mr Catastrophe -qui s'appelait en réalité Mervin Kalls- et l'observait avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête. Qu'avait donc déjà fait ce gamin ? Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas son problème.

Gemma avait terminé la distribution par ces sept-là, afin de pouvoir répondre à leurs questions s'ils en avaient et après leur avoir indiqué le chemin pour se rendre en cours de Sortilèges, au deuxième étage, elle put se rendre à la volière, se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié d'écrire à son père, comme elle le lui avait promis.

_Papa,_

_Je suis vraiment navrée mais je n'ai pu monter à la volière avant ce matin. En vérité, je ne me doutais pas que ce poste de Préfète-en-Chef serait si prenant. Je dois m'occuper des premières années jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leurs marques et ce n'est pas chose aisée. Il y a un petit nouveau, Mervin Kalls, qui, je crois, va me donner beaucoup de fil à retordre par sa maladresse -et il est pire que moi, si j'ose dire-. En plus de cela, il y a les rondes du soir, plus nombreuses que l'année dernière et qui vont m'occuper plusieurs soirs par semaine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne négligerais pas mes devoirs pour autant._

_Les cours commencent dans moins d'un quart d'heure avec Histoire de la Magie et, si je suis contente, ce n'est pas le cas de Nella -qui d'ailleurs te passe le bonjour-. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à la maison et que Tilmit t'aide comme il faut pour la cuisine. De toute façon, je ne serais pas longtemps absente, les vacances d'Octobre vont arriver vite._

_Il faut que je te laisse ou je vais être en retard._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Gemma_

_PS : N'oublie pas de laisser True se reposer quelques jours, elle commence à devenir vieille. _

Après avoir scellé son parchemin, Gemma siffla sa chouette, True, qui possédait un plumage beige de plus en plus terni avec les années. Mais, même si cette dernière se révélait de moins en moins rapide avec les années, il n'était pas question pour la Serdaigle d'en acheter une autre. Avant d'être à elle, True avait appartenu à sa mère.

- A la maison, ma belle, chuchota Gemma.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle suivit des yeux l'animal qui voletait au dessus du lac et, lorsqu'elle fut hors de sa portée, décida de se rendre directement en cours. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner et cela allait poser problème dans les heures à venir mais n'avait pas le temps de repasser par la Grande Salle.

En descendant les escaliers de la Volière, à sa plus grande horreur, la jeune fille manqua de rentrer dans un certain Préfet-en-Chef qui montait les marches en vitesse. Et puis, à la différence de la veille où elle lui avait ironiquement sourit, Gemma le fusilla du regard. Parce qu'elle venait de se rappeler l'enfer qu'avait été la fin de sa sixième année et sa propre idiotie. Parce que James Potter était un crétin imbu de sa personne. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de voir au-delà des apparences et l'avait jugé sur son physique plaisant et son statut de rigolo avant de découvrir qu'il n'était qu'apparence et méchanceté. Et elle ne savait pas à qui elle en voulait le plus. A lui, qui lui avait fait tant de mal alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé ou à elle qui avait espéré.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune fille se déporta sur sa droite, descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

James Potter n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant et que, cet été, elle l'avait rayé de sa vie, après six mois à subir moqueries et méchancetés.

_Dominique Weasley_

- Pourquoi ? soupira bruyamment Dominique Weasley d'un ton dramatique. POURQUOI Merlin est si méchant avec nous ? Binns en première heure du premier jour de cours, franchement, on ne va pas s'en sortir vivants.

Autour d'elle, des rires se firent entendre et, satisfaite, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Dominique était plutôt populaire et, même si seule la compagnie de Camille, de Molly et des autres Poufsouffle la satisfaisait entièrement, elle aimait beaucoup le fait d'être capable de faire rire par ses simples blagues. Elle aimait savoir que jamais elle ne serait seule. Parce que la solitude, ce n'était pas pour elle. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que sa sociabilité aidait à remplir ce besoin jouissif de toujours tout savoir sur les autres élèves même ceux dont elle se foutait comme de son premier balai jouet. C'était seulement de la curiosité maladive qui, comme sa mère aimait le répéter en poussant de grands soupirs, aurait mieux fait d'être mise à profit durant les heures de cours.

- J'ai emmené le plateau d'échec, marmonna Camille Teyssier qui, appuyée contre la porte de la salle de cours, n'était pas vraiment réveillée.

- Le plateau d'échec ? Je vous signale que nous sommes en cours, pas dans une salle de jeu. Et si je ne prenais pas des notes pour vous jamais vous n'auriez pu avoir vos BUSES.

Dominique roula des yeux face au petit sermon d'Arthur qui était sensiblement le même chaque début d'année. Comme si l'Histoire de la Magie pouvait lui servir à quelque chose après les cours. Elle, elle voulait devenir Apothicaire, pas Historienne ou professeur fantôme, elle n'avait besoin que de son ASPIC de Potion.

- Mais justement, très cher, dis-toi que sans toi nous ne serions rien, rigola Camille en battant des cils, accrochée au bras d'Arthur.

Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par Molly qui, comme toujours, était agrippée à son petit-ami, imaginant sans doute qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant si elle le lâchait. C'était plutôt bizarre comme réaction mais sa cousine souffrait d'un manque évident de confiance en elle qui se traduisait par une peur panique de ne pas être à la hauteur -il suffisait de voir la discussion que les filles avaient eu hier au soir-.

Ils étaient tous les quatre les seuls Poufsouffle a avoir continué l'Histoire de la Magie et Dominique enviait particulièrement Isabel Lowell, Anatole Bensberg et Joana Mayer qui n'avaient pas cours à cette heure-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Camille, toujours appuyée contre, manqua de tomber à la renverse, retenue au dernier moment par Arthur qu'elle remercia.

_Ce geste sonnait le début des cours. Pfff. _

- Tu crois qu'on va parler de quoi ?

- De la cent-quatre-vingtième révolte des gobelins en Austrasie, répondit Dominique en sortant ses affaires.

- Bien. Je sors les échecs.

Et, tandis que Binns commençait son cours par, une fois n'était pas coutume, l'importance de réussir son ASPIC dans sa matière, Camille installa son vieux plateau d'échecs sorciers qui n'obéissait à personne d'autre qu'elle. En gros, Dominique allait perdre contre les dix-huit dernières parties et les dix-huit suivantes. Mais tant, pis, cela passait le temps.

Alors que le cours commençait -et elle s'était trompée, il portait apparemment sur les Trolls-, la jeune fille laissa son amie commencer la partie et, bientôt, elle se retrouva entièrement plongée dans le jeu, ignorant le discours endormant du fantôme et les regards pleins de reproches d'Arthur.

A un moment, Dominique Weasley s'étira en baillant bruyamment, récoltant un rire étouffée d'une élève de Gryffondor -Dewi Carlson, une amie de James, son cousin- qui dormait à moitié, affalée sur son propre pupitre. Sans trop savoir comment, elle rencontra le regard de la Préfète-en-Chef, qui, installée au premier rang, écoutait attentivement le cours.

Gemma Lysenko était le stéréotype parfait d'un élève de Serdaigle. Assidue en cours, bonne élève, passant plus de temps à la bibliothèque que dans son lit, solitaire, et surtout _coincée_. Il n'avait qu'à voir le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait pour comprendre que cela la dérangeait que Dominique se permette de ne pas suivre.

_Ah non, en fait, c'était plutôt parce que l'année dernière, Dominique avait révélé à l'ensemble de Poudlard -et donc à l'intéressé- que Gemma Lysenko en pinçait pour son cousin. _Vue la suite des évènements, elle ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer depuis.

Dominique soutint son regard pendant de longues secondes, certaine de gagner à ce jeu-là. Et ça ne manqua pas. Au bout du compte, Lysenko se replongea sur son parchemin, grattant frénétiquement dessus, comme si elle allait rater ses examens si elle loupait une seule phrase. Pfff.

- Oh, c'est à toi, vieux dindon, grogna Camille en face d'elle.

- C'est quoi un dindon ?

- Un animal moldu.

Au final, Camille passa la fin de l'heure à lui dessiner ce fameux dindon et Dominique à pincer son amie, vexée d'avoir été comparée à un animal aussi peu avantageux.

- On a quoi maintenant ? l'interrogea t'elle à la fin du cours.

- Tu n'as pas lu ton emploi du temps ? J'ai Etude des Runes et toi … ben, j'suis pas devin alors regarde.

La jeune Poufsouffle poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait potions, son cours préféré. Bon, elle n'était pas avec Camille, mais elle allait passer un bon moment au moins.

- Tu me donneras des nouvelles de ton binôme, se moqua Camille avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

_Bordel_. Agnès Assem était la seule de leurs professeurs à s'obstiner vouloir mélanger les maisons pour ses cours et, ce depuis la première année. Jusqu'ici, elle n'était pas trop mal tombée, mis en part en quatrième année lorsque leur Professeur avait décidé de la mettre avec un Serpentard et pas n'importe lequel : Thomas Ayling. Il n'était pas méchant, mais un peu idiot, et surtout il avait un talent indéniable pour faire exploser les chaudrons. C'était la seule année ou Dominique avait écopé de A au lieu de ses O habituels. De là lui venait son rejet total du petit-ami d'Isabel à qui elle en voulait énormément.

Dominique arriva devant la salle de cours de Potions avec quelques minutes d'avances, en compagnie d'Anatole Bensberg qu'elle avait retrouvé dans le hall d'entrée. Anatole était un garçon empoté et un peu enveloppé. A vrai dire, jusqu'à leur cinquième année, la jeune Weasley l'avait totalement ignorée, catastrophée par sa maladresse et, selon elle, son idiotie. Puis elle avait fini par s'habituer à lui, comme elle s'était habituée à Joana Mayer et ses ongles vernis, et, désormais, il faisait partie du paysage.

Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivée, la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et tous les élèves s'avancèrent à l'intérieur. Pourtant, aucun n'eut la bêtise d'aller s'assoir. Il fallait d'abord qu'Assem annonce les binômes, comme à son habitude depuis six ans.

Cette dernière se tenait derrière son bureau, droite et sèche, un parchemin à la main, et attendit patiemment que tous furent entrés pour prendre la parole.

- Bienvenue à tous, déclara t'elle d'une voix monocorde. Cette année est celle des ASPICS ainsi je ne tolérerais aucune distraction de votre part. J'attends de vous un acharnement au travail certain et une réussite totale. Vous entendez ? Je ne tolérerais aucun échec de la part de mes élèves. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, voici la liste des binômes pour votre septième année. Potter et Bensberg …

L'air de celui qui monte à l'échafaud, James s'assit en compagnie d'Anatole à qui Dominique adressa un sourire narquois. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer, assis à côté de son cousin pendant toute une année. Dewi Carlson fut répartie avec Harriet Moorehead de Serpentard tandis que sa jumelle -à Serpentard aussi-, Heather allait s'asseoir à côté d'une Serdaigle à l'air effrayée, un garçon et une fille de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent ensembles à leur plus grande joie, Lysenko dut aller s'asseoir à côté de Wil Jordan, de Gryffondor -le meilleur ami de James-, et sembla sur le point de se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Et Dominique ravala sa salive lorsqu'elle se rendit compte quel était le seul élève à n'avoir pas été réparti avec quelqu'un d'autre à part elle.

_Gemma Lysenko_

Jordan. Il fallait qu'elle se coltine Jordan, le meilleur ami de Potter -et cela en disait long sur son niveau mental- pendant toute une année. Mais quelle idée aussi de vouloir mélanger les maisons ? Cela donnait des situations comme ça : horriblement humiliantes.

Le grand métis qu'était Wil Jordan donna le ton de l'année au bout de dix secondes en lui murmurant quelque chose comme "_Alors Lysenko, pas trop déçue ? T'aurais préféré tomber avec James hein ?_" avant de fermer sa bouche illico presto, foudroyé du regard par le professeur Assem qui ne tolérait aucun bavardage. Gemma esquissa un sourire moqueur en voyant ce grand dadais se ratatiner sur sa chaise. C'était ça le fameux courage des Gryffondor ?

Pour la première leçon, ils se contentèrent d'étudier théoriquement le filtre de paix et, fièrement, Gemma fit gagner quinze points à sa maison. Sa joie fut un peu entachée par les ricanements moqueurs de Jordan et Potter -un rang derrière elle avec un Poufsouffle à l'apparence calme- à chaque fois qu'elle levait la main. Evidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, eux, ils faisaient perdre des points à Gryffondor tout le temps et ils ne les regagnaient même pas, n'étant pas très bons élèves. En même temps, tant mieux, c'était sûrement grâce à ça que Serdaigle gagnait toujours la coupe des Quatre Maisons -à défaut de celle de Quidditch- depuis trois ans, elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Le cours se termina avec une rapidité étonnante -mais peut-être était-ce parce que Jordan n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche depuis le début- et Gemma fut ravie de retrouver Nella dans le couloir des cachots. Son amie avait été répartie avec Heather Moorehead, une sacrée grande gueule, et elle devait se sentir découragée de cette affectation.

- Merlin, je survivrais jamais, chuchota d'ailleurs cette dernière en attrapant Gemma par le bras.

Se mordillant la lèvre d'un air inquiet -Nella était bien trop fragile pour supporter un fort caractère-, Gemma fit quelques pas en direction du Hall d'entrée avant de se faire bousculer férocement. Si les réflexes de Nella n'avaient pas été aussi bons, elle se serait pris le mur.

Prête à hurler contre son agresseur, Gemma remarqua soudainement que celle-ci, les mains fourrées dans ses poches et la tête baissée, ce qui était étonnant pour Dominique Weasley, l'avait ignoré royalement et avait presque atteint le hall d'entrée. Parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle décida de laisser tomber sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'insulter mentalement la Poufsouffle de tous les noms.

Alors qu'elles allaient se remettre en route, Gemma repéra le regard moqueur de Potter qui les dépassait en compagnie de son pote Jordan.

_Bordel. Non mais ils s'étaient ligués contre elle aujourd'hui ? _

Elle n'allait pas tenir si Potter et Weasley décidaient de lui pourrir la vie.

- Gemma, je …

- Laisse-tomber, je vais bien, la coupa sèchement cette dernière.

La Serdaigle surprit le regard peiné de son amie et s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir été aussi rude avec Nella. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Potter se moquait d'elle depuis six mois, si Weasley était une peste finie et si elle avait écopée de Jordan comme binôme.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si … si tout allait mal en ce moment.

Et elle avait blessé la seule personne qui la soutenait à Poudlard, la seule en qui elle avait confiance et qu'elle appréciait.

- Nel, pardon, pardon, pardon, balbutia la jeune Serdaigle en pressant la main de son amie.

- Y'a pas de soucis, répondit Nella en esquissant un sourire. Mais tu sais, y'a un moment où faudra bien que ça sorte.

Sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait, Gemma baissa la tête, maugréant dans sa barbe. Silencieusement, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent la grande salle et commencèrent à déjeuner dans un calme des plus inhabituels. D'habitude, lorsqu'elles se taisaient, il y avait toujours un devoir ou un livre en cause. Mais là, le silence était gênant, la tension presque palpable. Et, lorsque Gemma levait la tête vers son amie blonde, elle voyait bien que cette dernière la regardait avec une inquiétude tangible.

Et puis, il y eut Mervin Kalls -le gamin catastrophe de première année qui épuisait déjà Gemma au bout de deux jours-.

- Chef ?

Gemma haussa un sourcil septique face à l'appellation, se demandant si le petit blond cherchait à se moquer d'elle, lui aussi. Mais devant son sourire angélique et son air un peu intimidé, elle abdiqua. En face d'elle, Nella réprima un sourire.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ben, avec les autres on cherche les serres de Botanique, chef, fit le petit en désignant les six autres Serdaigle de première année qui patientaient derrière lui et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. On a cherché dans tout le château mais on a pas trouvé.

- Vous avez cherché _dans_ le château ? répéta Gemma, incrédule.

- Ben ouais, chef.

Gemma croisa le regard de Nella et ce fut le fou rire. Un fou rire qui dura bien cinq minutes, sous les yeux ébahis des premières années qui n'y comprenaient plus rien, et qui fut extrêmement libérateur pour les deux amies. Toute la pression accumulée depuis la veille ressortait et elle parvint même à oublier ses problèmes durant ce laps de temps.

Finalement, elle allait bien l'aimer ce gamin.

Même si c'était inquiétant. La nouvelle génération des Serdaigle était vraiment stupide pour chercher des serres _dans_ le château. Non, mais vraiment, quelle idée !

- Je vais vous accompagner, marmonna Gemma en attrapant une pomme avant de se lever. Les serres sont dehors et non dedans, vous ne pouviez pas trouver.

- Ahhh, c'pour ça alors, chef, se réjouit Mervin.

Et, bizarrement, Gemma n'eut même pas envie de le frapper tellement son ton naïf était émouvant. Accompagnée par son amie qui n'arrivait pas à retenir un grand sourire goguenard face à la stupidité des Serdaigle, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les serres de Botanique, à _l'extérieur_ du château.

_Ils avaient détendu l'atmosphère_.

_Dominique Weasley_

- Pousse-toi, grogna Dominique en s'asseyant violemment sur le banc de la table des Poufsouffle.

Molly lui lança un regard étonné mais se décala néanmoins pour faire de la place à sa cousine. Sa mauvaise humeur fut rapidement repérée -Dominique Weasley n'était jamais de mauvaise humeur- à la tablée et, bientôt, six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Faisant fi des curieux, la jeune Poufsouffle agrippa son assiette qu'elle remplit à ras bord de légumes et de viande puis attrapa une part de tarte à la mélasse, croquant dedans avec voracité.

- T'es au courant que tu commences par le dessert ? s'enquit Joana qui examinait ses ongles avec attention.

- Non, je suis débile.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça.

- Je te parle comme je veux.

- C'est bon les filles, on se calme, soupira Isabel Lowell d'un ton ennuyé, comme toujours lorsqu'il y avait des disputes. Dominique, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce qu'il se passait ? Elle était mortifiée, horrifiée et, pire encore, gênée. Cette séance de Potions l'avait ramenée six ans en arrière, lorsqu'Isabel n'était pas la seule à fréquenter un Serpentard. Six ans auparavant lorsque Camille et elles n'étaient pas encore inséparables et que son seul ami s'appelait Isaac Nott et portait une cravate verte et argent. Un serpent, un stupide serpent rancunier capable de se taire pendant six ans pour une broutille.

Dès sa première rencontre avec Nott, Dominique savait qu'elle tenait là un garçon pas comme les autres. Elle entendait par là, un de ceux qui ne fuient pas les filles parce que, justement, ce sont des filles, un de ceux possédant une imagination sans borne pour faire des bêtises et qui savait raconter des blagues sur les gnomes et les harpies super drôles. Bref, à l'époque, on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Dominique Weasley et Isaac Nott, l'amitié qui faisait jaser jusque dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et dont ils se foutaient.

Elle avait été fouiner. Elle avait mis son nez là où elle n'aurait pas dû, en avait tiré des conclusions erronées et cela s'était retourné contre elle. En fin de première année, Isaac Nott ne lui parlait plus. Dominique avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de s'excuser mais il l'ignorait royalement. En fin de deuxième année, elle avait abdiqué et elle avait fini par oublier cet ami d'une autre maison.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'impose à elle -enfin, qu'Assem lui impose sa présence- en cours de Potion ce matin même. Bordel, ce qu'elle avait été mal à l'aise pendant deux heures.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas raconter ça à ses camarades. D'abord, parce qu'elle était la première à s'offusquer de la relation d'Isabel et que celle-ci allait se moquer d'elle, ensuite parce que peu d'entre eux se souvenaient qu'elle avait un jour été amie avec un Serpentard. Six ans avaient passé.

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille en se forçant à sourire. J'ai juste … enfin, les cours me dépriment. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié mon livre de Sortilèges dans le dortoir, je reviens.

Parce que Molly la regardait avec une drôle de tête -sa cousine possédait un radar à mensonges particulièrement désagréable pour elle-, Dominique ne tenait pas à rester plus longtemps dans les parages. Alors, elle agrippa une pomme et abandonna là son repas à peine entamé sous les yeux ébahis des autres Poufsouffle. Depuis quand Dominique Weasley privilégiait les cours à son estomac ? C'était du jamais vu.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le mur. Cette sensation d'étouffement, celle qu'elle avait ressentie dans le Poudlard Express, puis la veille, elle était revenue.

_Pas maintenant. _

Suffoquant soudainement totalement, elle posa sa main contre le mur froid en tentant de se calmer. Qu'est-ce que le Médicomage avait dit déjà ? Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Et tout ceci en faisant abstraction du reste. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec le passage continue dans le hall.

_Pas maintenant, pitié. _

Se calmer. Elle ne devait pas penser à autre chose qu'à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ce corps si fragile qui l'abandonnait un peu plus chaque jour, s'affaiblissant peu à peu. A cette pensée, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle dut se forcer pour garder contenance. Bordel, ce n'était pas compliqué de se calmer ?

Pour Dominique, c'était la difficulté suprême. Elle qui aimait tant avoir le contrôle des choses, le dessus sur les autres et sur-elle-même, sentir son corps lui échapper un peu plus chaque jour était une douleur supplémentaire.

- Dom, tout va bien ? chuchota une voix familière à ses côtés.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Dominique se rendit compte avec effroi que son petit frère lui faisait face. Pas lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses faiblesses, c'était elle la grande sœur. Décidemment, sa journée était lamentablement gâchée. D'abord par Nott ensuite par _elle_.

- O…Oui.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je t'emmène dehors.

Louis, ce Serdaigle de sixième année si calme, si maitre de lui-même qu'elle admirait et ne comprenait pas en même temps. Il aurait pu être populaire et apprécié de tous et il se contentait de bouffer ses livres à pleine dents et d'avoir une sociabilité quasi-inexistante. Pourtant, la Poufsouffle se laissa trainer dehors par son frère et, immédiatement, au contact de l'air frais, ses poumons se libérèrent, lui permettant de respirer avec avidité cet air frais, un cadeau divin.

Rapidement, elle parvint à se calmer, et remercia son frère du regard. Louis était grand -mais en même temps, tout le monde était grand pour elle-, et son air angélique n'avait d'égal que sa présence d'esprit. Son petit frère était beau et il n'en profitait même pas. Pourtant, avec ses épais cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et ses quelques tâches de rousseurs sur les joues, il aurait pu en faire des conquêtes. Enfin, cet idiot avait passé tout l'été à réviser ses examens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as perdu ton calme ? s'enquit Louis qui ne prenait jamais de pincettes avec les gens.

- Non, _pas vraiment_, répondit la jeune fille en grimaçant. Ce n'est rien de grave, juste un petit coup de mou, ça va déjà mieux là. Vraiment mieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas, râla Louis. T'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi, garde ça pour tes copines.

- Parle moins fort, couina la Poufsouffle.

Maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, Dominique eut peur que quelqu'un n'entende leur conversation. Ils étaient devant les grandes portes, entre l'escalier et le parc, et il y avait beaucoup de passage. Beaucoup trop à son goût.

- Oh c'est bon, marmonna son frère en regardant néanmoins autour de lui. Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Pas question.

- Le Médicomage a dit que …

- Louis, je vais très bien, fiche moi la paix maintenant, grogna la jeune fille.

Son frère la jaugea un instant du regard, réajusta son insigne de Préfet, et tourna les talons sans un mot. Super, elle l'avait blessé alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, quelle idiote. A son tour, Dominique pénétra à l'intérieur du château avec la ferme intention de ne _plus jamais_ se laisser aller à ce point. Pour preuve, cela ne lui emmenait que des emmerdes.

_Gemma Lysenko_

- Gem, la guerre des Trolls en Amazonie, elle a fait combien de morts ?

- 503 et deux moldus.

Son amie la regarda avec des yeux ronds et Gemma éclata de rire. C'était inscrit juste devant elle, dans un des dix parchemins qu'elle avait gratté durant ce cours.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient complètement oublié l'incident de la matinée et, assises chacune sur leur lit respectif dans leur dortoir, elles s'attaquaient au devoir d'Histoire de la Magie que Binns leur avait demandé pour la semaine suivante. Autant ne pas prendre de retard dès le début de l'année scolaire.

- N'empêche, trente centimètres là-dessus, c'est beaucoup trop, râla Nella au bout d'un moment.

- Arrête, c'est passionnant.

Un instant interloquée, son amie poussa un gros soupir. Personne mis à part Gemma Lysenko ne pouvait aimer autant l'Histoire de la Magie, ce n'était possible.

- Au fait, lui rappela soudainement Nella, tu n'as pas de ronde ce soir ?

- Si, dans dix minutes, marmonna Gemma en grattant frénétiquement sur son parchemin -le Troll Ulbrik était vraiment passionnant-, de vingt-deux heures à minuit. Et, ce, trois fois par semaines.

- Et tu … enfin, avec qui tu …

- Oh, ce soir avec Weasley, de Serdaigle.

Gemma savait que son amie s'inquiétait de la voir rester seule avec Potter pendant un laps de temps aussi long mais elle n'avait pas à se faire de soucis. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce singe, vraiment plus rien. L'époque où elle avait été attirée par lui, lui semblait loin à présent, presque illusoire. La seule chose qui l'agaçait, c'était de devoir supporter la bêtise de son camarade et ses réflexions déplacées. Parce que, si le lundi soir, elle patrouillait avec Louis Weasley, d'un an son cadet, le mercredi et le jeudi, les Professeurs avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de la coller avec Potter.

- Tant mieux, renchérit Nella, apparemment satisfaite. J'aime bien Louis.

- Parce que tu connais Louis Weasley toi ?

- Crois-moi, c'est le plus fréquentable des Weasley. Souviens-toi l'année dernière, tous tes tours de garde étaient avec Ayling, le Serpentard.

Gemma afficha un sourire narquois à ce souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était fatiguée en rentrant de ses tours de gardes. Ayling n'était pas méchant, seulement un peu trop idiot et dissipé. En gros, il profitait de son statut de Préfet pour imaginer les pires violations au règlement et il avait fallu tout l'ingéniosité de la jeune fille pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, au moins pendant leurs tours de garde. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre d'y être arrivée, il était tellement malin qu'il avait très bien pu lui retourner le cerveau.

Rangeant avec regrets son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, la jeune fille se leva, récupéra sa baguette magique qui était posée sur son bureau et accrocha à la va-vite son insigne de Préfète-en-Chef qu'elle avait retiré en passant des vêtements moldus plus confortables en son sens.

- Attends, fit Nella en se levant à son tour pour remettre droit l'insigne mal accroché. Voilà, c'est mieux. Au fait, Gem, fait attention à toi.

Brièvement, Nella la serra dans ses bras avant de se faufiler dans la salle de bain, serviette de toilette et vanity en main. Un peu interloquée par tant d'effusion de la part de la Serdaigle, qui n'était pas vraiment une adepte du sentimentalisme, Gemma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle donnait l'impression d'aller si mal que ça ?

Ce fut une Gemma bouleversée qui rejoignit un Louis Weasley un peu agacé -elle était en retard de quelques minutes- dans la salle commune des Serdaigle afin de commencer leur ronde de deux heures. Et celle-ci lui paru interminable.

_Dominique Weasley_

Trois jours plus tard, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, bonne dernière car son réveil n'avait pas sonné -en fait elle l'avait envoyé valsé sans faire exprès sur Camille qui, pour se venger ne l'avait pas réveillée- Dominique fut étonnée par tous les murmures inaudibles autour d'elle. Bon, d'accord, cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude mais, les autres jours, personnes n'avait d'air grave planté sur le visage. Hormis son cousin James qui se fendait la poire avec Dewi Carlson, tous parlaient à demi-voix, comme si quelqu'un était mort. Quelqu'un était mort ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune Weasley.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Arthur et Molly paraissaient un peu en froid. Sa cousine mangeait sans un mot tandis que le garçon avait les joues un peu rouge, signe de nervosité chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta t'elle, agacée que personne ne daigne lui répondre.

- Gabriella Mistt, tu sais cette Serdaigle de cinquième année un peu loufoque, est tombée dans les escaliers hier soir, expliqua finalement Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dominique leva un sourcil étonné avant d'attraper une tranche de pain qu'elle beurra avec application. Et c'était de ça que tout le monde discutait à voix basse ? Personne n'avait rien dit quand Camille était tombée de son balai en première année -et trois mètres c'était haut pour une gamine de onze ans- et qu'elle avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie.

- Elle n'est pas tombée, lâcha Molly en fusillant son petit-ami du regard. On l'a poussé.

- Ca, c'est ce qu'elle dit, marmonna Camille en émergeant de son bol de lait fumant, sûrement pour justifier le fait qu'on l'a retrouvé dans le hall d'entrée à deux heures du matin.

- Je ne crois pas, assura Molly en secouant la tête.

- Et moi j'en suis sûr, trancha Arthur. Mistt n'est pas réputée pour sa franchise et tu le sais. Alors, elle a dû inventer ça pour s'en sortir sans retenue.

- Oh, tu m'énerves.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, Molly se leva, emportant avec elle sac et tartines, sans même adresser un regard à son petit-ami. Celui-ci ne tarda pourtant pas à la rejoindre, marchant à grande enjambée pour ne pas se faire distancer.

- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz on dirait, fit Camille en regardant distraitement Arthur sortir de la Grande Salle.

- De quoi ? firent Anatole, Dominique et Joana en chœur.

- Oh, expression moldue. Ca veut dire qu'ils sont sur le point de se disputer, fit négligemment la jeune fille. Pour ma part, je pense qu'Arthur à raison et que Molly n'aime simplement pas être contredit.

Dominique haussa les épaules, peu intéressée par la discussion. Molly et Arthur finiraient par se rabibocher, d'ailleurs c'était sûrement le cas à cet instant précis et, d'ailleurs, elle se souvint qu'elle en voulait toujours à Camille de ne pas l'avoir réveillée et lui emprunta, l'air de rien, son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Hé ! s'exclama son amie en secouant furieusement la tête, ses petites boucles brunes faisant un bond sur le sommet de son crâne. C'est à moi.

- Oh mais tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, non ?

- Non, pas tout, grogna Camille en reprenant son verre -vide-.

- On ferait mieux d'aller en cours, intervint Isabel pour faire cesser la dispute. La cloche va bientôt sonner.

Et quand elle fut assise derrière son pupitre en compagnie du professeur Scott, Dominique oublia totalement l'accident de Mistt, sa mauvaise humeur et la dispute d'Arthur et Molly qui s'étaient effectivement rabibochée comme elle l'avait prédit.


	3. Celles qui étaient immatures

Merci à **Lulu la morue** (joli pseudo ! :) Hééé, moi aussi j'adore l'histoire et l'idée m'a même traversé de faire une licence d'histoire. En fait, je pense que c'est Binns qui rend la chose inintéressante. Bref, pas de ronde ici, mais tout de même une confrontation, c'est bien quand même ? Quant aux premières années, y'a que Mr Catastrophe qui est important, enfin va le devenir pour Gemma du moins, mais les autres servent vraiment à rien et ne reviendront plus embêter Gem'. En tout cas merci pour ta review !).

**Bonne lecture !**

_« Faut rien regretter. Revendique tes conneries, elles sont à toi.  
Et surtout, vis à fond. On vieillit bien trop vite.  
La sagesse, ça sera pour quand on sera dans le trou. _»  
** – Jacques Brel - **

* * *

Un vendredi soir, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Un petit troupeau d'élèves était rassemblé devant le tableau d'affichage et les plus petits devaient pousser les autres pour arriver à voir ce qui les intéressait tant tout ceci dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Ce sont les inscriptions pour le cours de Duel, expliqua Arthur qui était déjà installé dans un des canapés lorsque Dominique remonta de son cours d'Etude des Moldus, qu'elle était seule à suivre . Ca a beaucoup râlé lors de l'annonce de McGonagall mais, apparemment, ça intéresse plein de monde.

- Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je fasse le recrutement pour l'équipe … et ça me donne une idée pour accéder plus rapidement au tableau d'affichage d'ailleurs, s'exclama Dominique avant de partir en courant, direction le dortoir.

Arthur regarda la petite blonde revenir tout aussi vite, un bout de parchemin dans les mains, crier quelque chose aux élèves entassés devant le panneau qui s'écartèrent comme un seul homme pour la laisser passer.

- Et Moïse sépara les eaux, railla Arthur à leurs côtés.

- Qui ? s'enquit Molly d'un air intéressé.

- Truc de moldu, répondit le jeune Poufsouffle. Je t'expliquerais.

Dominique revint quelques secondes après et se laissa tomber sur un canapé, entre Camille et Anatole, un sourire fier accroché sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur a dis ? s'enquit distraitement Isabel Lowell, plongée dans un magazine de Quidditch.

- Que je devais afficher les sélections de Quidditch, déclara Dominique. Et, apparemment, ils préfèrent le Quidditch au club de duel. J'en ai profité pour tous nous inscrire au club de duel.

- Il faudra quand même que je vérifie que ça colle avec nos emplois du temps, fit Camille qui avait Astronomie le mardi et vendredi soir.

Dominique haussa les épaules avant de sortir un jeu de carte de la poche de sa robe. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle joua en compagnie d'Isabel, Anatole et Camille, perdant chacune des parties. Plus loin, Joana vernissait ses ongles avec application et Molly et Arthur … et bien comme d'habitude ils se fouillaient respectivement la bouche.

- Et si on allait manger ? s'enquit Molly que seule son estomac parvenait à détacher de la bouche d'Arthur.

Les autres septièmes années approuvèrent en chœur, délaissant cartes et vernis à ongles avant de se retrouver dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard, là où se trouvait leur salle commune. Pourtant, ils ne purent accéder tout de suite à la Grande Salle car James paraissait avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de faire sortir de ses gongs la Préfète en Chef Gemma Lysenko, qui était présentement en train de lui donner un gifle retentissante. Une de ses copines plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée avant de tirer Lysenko par le bras. Elles disparurent dans les escaliers alors que James bloquait toujours l'entrée de la Grande Salle, l'air ébahi.

- Et bah, s'étonna Molly en poussant un troisième année pour pouvoir passer, elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment Lysenko.

- Elle a dû avoir un EE au lieu d'un O, se moqua Dominique. JAMES ! Est-ce que ta tête a tellement enflée que tu ne puisse plus passer la porte ? cria t'elle à son intention. Si ce n'est pas le cas, pourrais-tu te déplacer, tu bloques tout le monde.

Son cousin lui fit un geste obscène mais abdiqua finalement. Il disparut lui aussi dans les escaliers, Wil Jordan -son meilleur ami- à sa suite qui se retenait apparemment de rire.

Plus tard, après avoir parlé de longues minutes de cet incident, le ventre repu, Isabel interrogea Dominique d'un air neutre.

- Tu comptes reformer l'intégralité de l'équipe ?

- Et bien, il nous faut un attrapeur, un poursuiveur, un gardien et un batteur, réfléchit Dominique à haute voix. Que … Oh, tu croyais que j'allais te faire passer les sélections ? Non, mais idiote, tu es d'office dans l'équipe !

De l'équipe de l'année dernière, il ne restait qu'elle, qui jouait au poste de Poursuiveur, un garçon de quatrième année au même poste -et qui était v achement doué malgré son jeune âge- et Isabel qui avait une sacrée poigne sous ses airs de frêle jeune fille et qui jouait au poste de Batteur. Et il était hors de question pour Dominique de ne pas garder Isabel qui, d'ailleurs, avait rougi imperceptiblement au compliment voilé de sa capitaine.

- Il nous faut les meilleurs pour battre James et sa clique, soupira la jeune fille. Je ne supporte plus de perdre. Six ans qu'on …

- … a pas gagné la coupe, oui, on sait, coupa Camille qui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au sport des sorciers.

- Pour ne pas dire qu'on ne l'a jamais gagné, pouffa Joana.

Dominique tira la langue à sa condisciple avant de se concentrer sur son plat de légumes. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais gagné la coupe mais en même temps, les équipes de Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient réellement très bonnes. Menées respectivement par James -encore lui- et Isaac Nott -encore lui- au poste d'Attrapeur tous les deux cela faisait six ans qu'ils se partageaient la coupe. Bon, au moins, ils n'avaient rien à craindre des Serdaigle à part s'ils changeaient radicalement la constitution de leur équipe.

- Cette année, ce sera différent.

- Tu dis toujours la même chose.

- Oui, mais cette année ça sera _réellement_ différent. Isabel aide moi, supplia faussement la blonde en battant des cils d'un air aguicheur.

- Hum … je propose la fuite cap'taine !

En pouffant de rire, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent de la table, assénèrent chacune une tape sur la tête de sa voisine, à savoir respectivement Camille et Joana, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Oh, certes elles avaient l'air immatures et quelques élèves les regardaient d'un air septique mais Dominique n'en avait cure. Déjà, c'était bien trop rare que la placide Isabel sorte de sa réserve, ensuite elle s'amusait trop pour ça.

- Attention ! la prévint Isabel, nous sommes poursuivis Cap'taine !

- Mayday, Mayday !

Isabel et Dominique sortirent de la Grande Salle dans un dérapage contrôlé, avant de foncer en direction des cachots, leur salle commune se trouvant sur leur chemin, Camille courant derrière elle en beuglant. Bien évidemment. Joana n'allait pas s'abimer les jambes en faisant un quelconque sport voyons !

- Attention !

- Ben, j'l'ai vu, elle est assez grosse comme ça … Aaaah !

Dominique s'aperçut vite qu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment de Camille qui les avait à présent rejoint en soufflant comme un bœuf mais du Serpentard sur lequel elle venait de foncer. Il s'agissait de Thomas Ayling qui tenait Heather Moorehead à son bras et affichait un air horrifié sur le visage.

- Les Poufsouffle sont vraiment immatures et idiots, soupira cette dernière.

- Hé, tu veux …

- C'est bon Heather, elles s'amusaient juste, marmonna Ayling en esquissant un sourire à l'intention de Dominique.

Isabel déposa un baiser en ricanant sur la joue de son petit-ami, foudroyant du regard la Serpentard qui avait osé dénigrer sa maison.

Pourtant, si Dominique ne répliqua pas -et Merlin savait qu'elle était capable de hurler sur Moorehead-, ce ne fut pas parce qu'Ayling lui avait coupé le sifflet en la défendant mais parce que, derrière lui, il y avait _Isaac Nott_ avec Harriet Moorehead, la deuxième jumelle. Elle ne les avait pas vu, focalisé sur Moorehead numéro un.

Aussitôt, Camille attrapa le bras de Dominique et l'entraina à pas vifs dans le couloir, dépassant sans les regarder les deux Serpentard. Elle entendit Ayling demander à Isabel qui trainait un peu de le retrouver le soir même dans le parc pour aller faire un tour.

Dominique, qui avait bien entendu raconté à Camille que son binôme n'était autre que Nott, la remercia silencieusement pour son réflexe. Depuis le début de l'année, ce dernier l'ignorait toujours royalement et cela convenait totalement à Dominique. Enfin presque.

Non, en fait pas du tout, étant donné qu'elle était terriblement mal à l'aise et se transformait en catastrophe ambulante lorsqu'il fallait passer de la théorie à la pratique. A cause d'elle, ils avaient même loupé plusieurs potions d'une facilité enfantine. Et pourtant, Nott ne lui parlait pas, ne se moquait pas d'elle et ne lui hurlait pas dessus pour tous les A récoltés au lieu de O habituels.

- Ecoute Dom, fit Camille en entrant dans leur salle commune. Il va falloir que tu trouves le moyen de régler ça.

- Et comment ? répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais que tu risques de louper ta carrière si tu foires en Potions ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir continuer tes études avec une moyenne de A ?

- Merci bien, marmonna Dominique en fusillant sa meilleure amie du regard. Je te signale que j'ai tout essayé y'a six ans et c'est hors de question que je me rabaisse à m'excuser pour la cent quatre-vingtième fois. J'ai plus de fierté qu'à douze ans. Et puis, bordel, j'en ai pas envie.

Camille tira sa meilleure amie en direction des canapés de la salle commune, tous pris. Avec un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, elle vira quelques deuxième années qui discutaient tranquillement, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé ocre.

- Mais je sais pas, quand je me retrouve à côté de lui, j'pense à ce qu'il s'est passé, grogna Dominique en s'asseyant à son tour, et ça me perturbe complètement. J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine pris en faute et je déteste ça.

- Il faut trouver une solution.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis, ricana la jeune fille. En fait, t'as aucune idée, c'est ça ?

Camille planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Dominique d'un air éloquent et les deux jeunes Poufsouffle éclatèrent de rire. Pourtant, la situation n'était pas vraiment drôle car c'était la suite de ses études qui en pâtirait si elle ne se reprenait pas très vite.

- Hum, tu pourrais essayer de lui parler pour voir. Après tout, vous vous taisez tout le cours, si ça se trouve, il te répondrait, suggéra Camille en roulant des yeux. Il est peut-être timide ou il se sent bête de ne plus te parler depuis autant de temps.

Dominique manqua d'exploser de rire une nouvelle fois. Nott n'était pas timide et il avait une grande opinion de sa personne déjà à l'époque. Alors, s'il ne lui parlait pas, elle avait intérêt à en faire de même si elle ne voulait pas se prendre un sortilège cuisant au derrière.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, des bribes de leur dispute lui revinrent en tête, lancinantes et accablantes.

_- T'es vraiment qu'une fouineuse et, en plus de ça, une idiote. T'as même pas pris la peine de vérifier tes informations._

_- Me traite pas d'idiote, et je suis pas une fouineuse, c'est James qui me l'a dit._

_- Et tu l'as cru ? _

_- Ton père c'était un Mangemort._

_- Mon père c'était pas un Mangemort. _

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de chasser les cris qui avaient retentis quelques instants plus tard lors de leur altercation.

_- Et même s'il l'était, je ne suis pas mon père. Ca fait deux semaines que tu m'évites et qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un paria dans ton groupe de greluches. _

_- N'insulte pas mes amies._

_- Tes amies ? Je croyais que c'était moi ton ami. _

_- Je …_

_- Laisse tomber, les amis ils te jugent pas sur les apparences, les amis ils te laissent pas tomber à cause d'une rumeur et puis mon père n'était pas un Mangemort. T'es pas mon amie et t'es aussi idiote que tes copines. _

_- Arrête de …_

_- Viens plus jamais me parler. De toute façon je ne te répondrais plus. Jamais. _

_- TRES BIEN !_

Et il avait tenu sa promesse. En fait, dès le soir, Dominique avait envoyé un courrier à son oncle Harry Potter afin de se faire confirmer ce que James lui avait dit et, certaine de son coup, elle était tombé des nues lorsque son oncle lui avait révélé que Théodore Nott n'avait jamais porté la marque des Ténèbres et n'avait jamais eu de contact avec Voldemort. Depuis, elle n'avait de cesse de s'excuser mais Isaac ne la regardait même pas, se contentant de passer son chemin comme si elle n'existait pas.

Tout ça pour ça.

- Allez viens, marmonna Nella après avoir donné le mot de passe au heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

Doucement, sa meilleure amie l'empoigna par le bras, et l'accompagna jusqu'à leur dortoir où, heureusement, leurs camarades n'étaient pas. Durant les quelques secondes où Gemma traversa la salle commune, elle eut l'impression qu'on la regardait de travers.

_Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle venait de gifler James Potter. _

Arrivée dans son dortoir, Gemma se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller et lâchant un gémissement plaintif. La jeune Serdaigle sentit la main douce de son amie lui frotter vigoureusement l'épaule, compatissante.

- Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai perdu mon calme, je … je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de me donner en spectacle comme ça, marmonna Gemma en se redressant sur ses coudes. Mais je ne regrette pas, Potter a été odieux.

- Raconte.

_- Hé, Lysenko ! Tu vas où ?_

_Les mains dans les poches de son jean -les cours étaient finis pour cette semaine et elle venait de se changer-, les yeux baissés, Gemma tenta d'ignorer James Potter et son acolyte qui, appuyés contre le mur longeant la Grande Salle semblaient attendre quelque chose. Malheureusement, ce dernier fit un pas sur le côté, l'empêchant de passer. _

_Lorsqu'elle comprit que son geste était intentionnel, Gemma releva les yeux et se fit un devoir de ne plus les baisser. Elle n'était pas lâche, elle n'était peut-être pas une Gryffondor mais elle n'était pas faible. Deux secondes plus tard, pourtant, elle plia face au regard arrogant de Potter. _

_- Laisse-moi passer, grogna la jeune Serdaigle en amorçant un pas sur la gauche tandis qu'il faisait de même. _

_Deux semaines qu'elle enchainaient les tours de gardes avec Potter et à chaque fois, elle revenait dans son dortoir parfaitement démoralisée et honteuse. Il n'avait de cesse de se moquer d'elle, prenant des prétextes futiles et elle passait deux heures à tenter de garder son calme et ne pas fondre en larmes. C'était dur pour elle de supporter ses brimades et c'était là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était encore fragilisé par l'été qui venait de se dérouler. _

_- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas bouffer autant, commenta Potter en louchant sur son ventre, tu as déjà assez de réserves._

- QUOI ? Non mais vraiment, quel idiot, s'énerva Nella en commençant à rougir. Potter est vraiment gonflé, tu n'es pas …

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, marmonna Gemma en touchant tristement son petit ventre rebondi.

- Elle a raison tu sais, s'exclama une petite voix venant de la salle de bain. T'es super jolie.

Tandis que les deux Serdaigle se redressaient d'un bon, étonnées d'entendre une voix … masculine dans leur dortoir, Mervin Kalls sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, son air éternellement innocent scotché sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Gemma, affreusement mal à l'aise. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller dans le dortoir des filles !

- Les douches de mon dortoir ne marchent plus alors Gabriella Mistt m'a fait entré, expliqua Mervin en haussant les épaules comme si la situation était on ne peut plus normale.

- Non mais ça va pas !

Sans ménagement, Gemma agrippa le gamin par les épaules et le traina jusqu'à la porte de leur dortoir, claquant la porte avec hargne. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le première année avait entendu ses plaintes envers Potter et elle allait devenir la risée de ses camarades s'ils savaient à quel point cela la touchait. Maudit gamin !

- Gabriella Mistt aurait mieux fait de rester à l'infirmerie, fit Nella en retenant un sourire. Pour ce qu'elle sert celle-ci.

Gabriella Mistt avait été soi-disant agressé deux semaines plutôt, arguant que quelqu'un l'avait poussé dans les escaliers, mais aucune des deux septièmes années n'y croyait. Selon Gemma c'était plutôt une feinte pour justifier sa présence hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Gemma posa son regard sur son amie, les commissures de ses lèvres se remontant doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'un gamin de onze est venu se doucher dans _NOTRE_ dortoir alors qu'il aurait très bien pu demander à des garçons plus âgés ? Il est complètement … taré.

- Hum … en fait je crois que Mervin Kalls en pince pour toi, marmonna Nella en se retenant visiblement de rire.

- Arrête !

Finalement, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire face à l'absurdité de la situation, avant de faire une partie d'échec version sorcier. Le jeu appartenait à Gemma depuis des années et il lui obéissait plutôt bien. Oh, elle aurait pu gagner si ce n'était pas Nella Flint en face d'elle. En fait, ses pions avaient très vite succombé au charme de la blondinette et ils faisaient tout pour lui faire plaisir, en délaissant leur véritable propriétaire.

Mais ce n'était pas très grave. Ce soir elle n'avait pas de ronde à faire, les devoirs attendraient le week-end, et elle avait besoin de se remonter le moral. En fait, l'intervention de Mervin Kalls tombait plutôt bien pour la jeune fille qui n'avait pas été obligée de raconter son altercation avec Potter jusqu'au bout. Nella se serait bien trop inquiétée pour elle sinon.

_- Très drôle Potter, rétorqua la Serdaigle en retenant ses larmes. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. _

_Comme précédemment, elle esquissa un pas en avant mais il ne paraissait toujours pas vouloir la laisser tranquille. Qu'avait-elle fait au ciel, à Merlin et aux Fondateurs pour qu'ils s'acharnent ainsi sur elle sous la forme de ce crétin de Potter qui ne se rendait même pas compte du mal que cela lui faisait ? Elle avait pourtant été une petite fille sage, attentive en cours et n'avait jamais réellement fait de bêtises. Alors, pourquoi elle ? _

_- Laisse là James, grommela une voix à ses côtés. Tu vois bien qu'elle est au bord des larmes, t'es vraiment pas sympa. _

_Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, son altercation avec Potter avait empêché d'autres personnes de pénétrer dans la grande salle et un troupeau s'était formé derrière elle, tout le monde se désintéressant soudainement de son dîner. C'est vrai qu'il était bien plus captivant de voir la Préfète-en-Chef, si calme et si sage, se faire humilier par le Préfet-en-Chef, si intelligent et populaire._

_La personne qui était intervenue se nommait Dewi Carlson et elle n'était pas connue pour avoir la langue dans sa poche. Elle était aussi l'une des meilleures amies de James ainsi Gemma prit sa remarque, non pas pour une aide, mais comme une humiliation de plus. Quel besoin de dire qu'elle était au bord des larmes ? _

_- T'as raison Dewi. Retourne donc pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère Ly…_

_La gifle était partie toute seule, rapide et douloureuse. Elle laissa une marque sur la joue de Potter alors que Gemma dégainait sa baguette. Elle entendit Nella crier derrière elle -depuis quand son amie était-elle là ?- et l'attraper par le bras, lui faisant remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. _

_James Potter n'avait pas le droit de parler de sa mère. Jamais._

- Salut les chéris, marmonna Dominique en baillant avant de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle.

Encore une fois, elle était la dernière. Pourtant, il n'était que dix heures en ce samedi et les autres auraient pu profiter d'une de leurs rares grasses matinées. Mais non, la seule marmotte de leur année, c'était elle et la jeune Weasley devait supporter leurs moqueries amicales, comme d'habitude.

- Et bien Cap'taine, on oublie les sélections ?

- Les sélections ! Ah oui c'est vrai, marmonna Dominique en se frottant les yeux. Les sélections de quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Je sais pas, vu que tu es Capitaine dans beaucoup de club ça m'a échappé, railla Isabel en grignotant une tartine de confiture.

- Quoiiii ? Les sélections de Quidditch ? couina Dominique. C'est aujourd'hui ?

- Ben, c'est toi qui l'a décidé, lui apprit Camille qui feuilletait distraitement un bouquin moldu.

- Ah.

A ce moment-là, Dominique se souvint de la marrée humaine qui cachait le tableau d'affichage la veille au soir et comment elle avait rusé pour pouvoir passer en première : les sélections de Quidditch.

Une étincelle de compréhension traversa ses yeux et elle se dépêcha de beurrer son toast.

- J'ai mis quelle heure ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Oh, sept heures, ricana Isabel.

- Sept heures ? Ce soir ?

- Non, sept heures du matin.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, jamais je …

- Si elle te le dis, la coupa Camille. Mais, je te rassure, ni Isabel ni l'autre Poursuiveur ne t'ont cru. Mais j'ai vu des Poufsouffle en tenue se diriger vers le stade ce matin.

Dominique esquissa un sourire moqueur en songeant à ces Poufsouffle qui allait attendre encore quelques minutes avant de la voir arriver et qui devait sûrement se geler. On était qu'en Septembre mais il ne faisait pas chaud en Ecosse, et surtout pas à dix heures du matin.

- Hé Dom', dépêche-toi quand même, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te détestent avant même les entrainements, lança un petit garçon fluet de l'autre côté de la table qui écoutait apparemment leur conversation.

Dominique adressa un grand sourire à Abel McKinley qui terminait de déjeuner à la table des Poufsouffle en compagnie de ses amis. En quatrième année, cela faisait deux ans qu'il jouait au poste de Poursuiveur et ce gamin était vachement doué pour son âge. Il irait loin et, avec beaucoup de travail, il pourrait même prétendre à une carrière de Poursuiveur dans une équipe nationale. En tout cas, c'était lui qu'elle conseillerait à Scott -leur professeur de Sortilège et Directeur de Maison- pour la remplacer l'année prochaine.

- Mais c'est le but mon cher, c'est le but.

Les septièmes années de Poufsouffle terminèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner avant de se séparer. Joana et Anatole décidèrent d'avancer un devoir de Métamorphose assez ardu, Molly et Arthur rentrèrent dans la salle commune dans le but de se fouiller les amygdales -d'après Camille-, et cette dernière, Isabel et Dominique se dirigèrent vers le stade de Quidditch.

Sa meilleure amie, venue en fidèle supportrice, avait raison. Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de personnes qui faisaient le pied de grue devant le stade de Poudlard et, parmi eux, la moitié fusillèrent Dominique du regard alors qu'elle arrivait nonchalamment vers eux. L'autre moitié en mourrait sûrement aussi d'envie mais n'osèrent pas.

Pendant quelques minutes, aidée par Isabel et McKinley qui les avait rejoint en sautillant d'un air joyeux, elle distribua quelques balais de l'école à chacun, en profitant pour récupérer son vieux Nimbus dans son casier. Puis, elle rassembla tout le monde dans le stade.

- BIEN, couina la jeune Poufsouffle pour obtenir le silence. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Dominique Weasley et je suis le capitaine de cette équipe. Eux, c'est Isabel Lowell et Abel McKinley et ils sont d'office dans l'équipe parce qu'ils sont doués. D-o-u-é, c'est le mot d'ordre. Alors, ceux qui ne savent même pas enfourcher un balai retournent jouer aux Bavboules, ceux qui préfèrent bailler aux corneilles rentrent au dortoir, et ceux qui ne sont pas motivés s'en vont immédiatement. Cela fait six ans que Poufsouffle n'a pas gagné la coupe et je vous jure que je ne m'en irais pas d'ici sans l'avoir au moins tenue en main.

La jeune fille, essoufflée par ce long monologue, se permit une pause et croisa le visage mutin de Camille qui, accoudée contre la porte des vestiaires, paraissait ravie de ce discours.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite que je ne tolère pas l'imperfection. Avec moi, vous allez souffrir. Je vous ferez courir comme vous n'avez jamais couru, je surveillerais le moindre de vos repas, et vous allez bouffer des entrainements comme c'est pas possible. Je veux cette coupe et je l'aurais. C'est compris ?

Parce qu'aucun n'osa contredire la capitaine avant les sélections, tous les joueurs hochèrent la tête, certains plus sincèrement que d'autres.

- Super. Bon, maintenant, ceux qui viennent pour le poste d'attrapeur, à droite, reprit la jeune fille alors que quelques Poufsouffle se décalaient. Les batteurs à gauche, les Poursuiveurs au milieu, et les Gardiens, en arrière.

Un peu désappointée, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il y avait un certain déséquilibre entre les postes visés. En effet, la plupart préféraient viser les postes d'attrapeur et de poursuiveurs libres plutôt que ceux de batteurs et gardien. Tant pis, elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il y ait de nouveaux talents dans chacun des groupes.

Dominique tourna la tête vers Isabel et McKinley qui trainaient la lourde malle renfermant les balles de Quidditch et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- C'est parti !

- Tu cours où comme ça James ? s'enquit une voix claire.

James Potter qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondor sursauta, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Il comprit d'où provenait la voix féminine qui l'avait interjeté quelques secondes auparavant lorsqu'il repéra une chevelure brune cachée derrière le dernier numéro de la Gazette du sorcier.

Dewi Carlson était la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait aussi sa cousine Molly ou Nella Flint -cette Serdaigle plutôt timide- qui se trouvaient plutôt bien pourvues, mais la Gryffondor, c'était autre chose. Dotée d'une chevelure brune descendant un peu en dessous de sa poitrine, d'un adorable minois aux traits fins et de deux grands yeux verts d'eau, Dewi Carlson pouvait se vanter de faire se pâmer n'importe quel mâle de Poudlard. Même ceux qui les préférait avec moins de seins et plus de poils.

- Les sélections de Poufsouffle ont dû commencer. Je voudrais y jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Aussitôt, Dewi laissa tomber la Gazette et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et attrapeur depuis sa deuxième année, James ne voulait en aucun cas manquer ces sélections. Non pas que l'équipe des Poufsouffle soit particulièrement inquiétante pour lui -contrairement aux Serpentard qui étaient leurs plus féroces adversaires- mais il voulait quand même garder un œil sur sa cousine qui était bien capable de composer une équipe digne de ce nom cette année.

- Un gamin de Poufsouffle m'a dit que les sélections étaient à sept heures, tu es un peu en retard, lui apprit la jeune fille alors qu'ils passaient le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- On voit que tu ne connais pas ma cousine. Crois-moi, elle n'a pas du descendre de son dortoir avant dix heures.

Dewi hocha la tête, apparemment songeuse. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils traversèrent le château, parfois interpellés par d'autres élèves qui venaient les saluer. _C'était le prix à payer pour la célébrité_, songea James, d'humeur cynique.

- Tu sais, il parait qu'Ayling abandonne son poste de batteur cette année, reprit Dewi alors qu'ils passaient la grande porte.

- Ayling ? Sérieusement ?

Et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Dotée d'une force et d'une précision à toute épreuve, le jeune homme pouvait se vanter d'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie plusieurs joueurs de son équipe en quelques années et de les avoir salement amochés.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Oh, on me l'a dit. On me dit beaucoup de choses tu sais.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Cela ressemblait plus à un reproche qu'à une information de la part de Dewi. Bien évidemment qu'il connaissait sa réputation. Son amie connaissait tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard et, ce, grâce à un réseau social soigneusement étudié depuis des années. Bref, en gros, au niveau commérage, Dewi était la meilleure.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'emmerder Lysenko.

- Allons bon. Je me disais bien que ton intervention d'hier n'était pas anodine. Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances ? Tu ne donnais pas dans la charité l'année dernière.

Un peu septique, il regarda Dewi hausser les épaules nerveusement, manquant de se casser la figure à cause d'un obstacle invisible.

Et puis, _emmerder Lysenko_ était un bien grand mot. Il ne l'emmerdait pas, il la taquinait.

Il fonctionnait comme ça James, la moquerie et le cynisme étaient ses plus fidèles amies. Il ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait raillé Dewi à cause de son postérieur rebondi alors que ça ne l'aurait pas gêné d'y poser ses mains, sur ses fesses. Malheureusement, elle avait toujours refusé ses nombreuses avances. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était ami avec une fille qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir des idées déplacées. Et puis, franchement, Dewi était canon.

Bref, il _n'emmerdait_ pas Gemma Lysenko. Enfin, jusqu'à hier. Parce que James Potter et son égo n'avaient pas digéré la gifle retentissante qu'elle lui avait assené en public.

- Tu vas un peu trop loin.

- Non mais je rêve, rétorqua James en lui tendant son bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe sur le sentier sinueux. Je te signale quand même qu'elle m'a frappé hier.

- Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit Dewi en refusant son aide. Tu as toujours fais ce que tu veux de toute façon. Je te dis juste de ne pas aller trop loin. C'est pour toi, je m'en fous de cette fille. C'est juste qu'elle est … elle a l'air assez instable en ce moment et, à mon avis, tu ne devrais pas pousser plus.

Wahou, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Il connaissait Dewi depuis ses onze ans et jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne s'était permis de lui faire des leçons de morales. Même quand son petit frère avait été réparti à Serpentard et qu'il avait passé toute une année à le lui faire regretter. Même quand il avait eu sa période _je-change-de-fille-comme-de-chemise_ lors de sa cinquième année. Alors, juste pour _ça_, James trouvait ça exagéré. Dewi n'était tout simplement pas comme ça. Du moment qu'il lui foutait la paix, elle en faisait de même.

C'était étrange.

- Boooon, Potter, tu bouges ton petit cul bien roulé ? J'aimerais bien voir ces sélections moi, s'exclama Dewi en lui assenant une tape sur l'épaule. Et la tronche de ta cousine quand elle verra que tu viens l'espionner.

_Carrément étrange même_.


	4. Celles qui n'arrivaient pas à réagir

Un grand merci à Soie et surtout à TCR dont la review m'a poussé à poster un nouveau chapitre :)

* * *

Dominique passa les deux premières semaines à suivre, plus ou moins, assidument les cours qui s'avéraient encore plus difficiles cette année. Déjà qu'elle avait des difficultés dans tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à un sortilège dès que le niveau était un peu élevé -c'était pour ça qu'elle était aussi bonne en potion- ou à des mathématiques -l'abandon de l'Aritmancie avait été la meilleure idée de sa vie -, Dominique ne songeait déjà plus qu'aux vacances d'été.

- Bordel, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi, POURQUOI, est-ce que ce stupide os de Flaireur refuse de se transformer en bréchet ? maugréa Camille, un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner la plupart des élèves se trouvant dans la salle Commune des Poufsouffle.

- Ton mouvement est trop sec. Adoucis les arrondis.

Dans son dos, Camille fit une grimace agacée à l'intention d'Arthur -qui aimait trop étaler son intelligence en son sens- mais réessaya quand même le sortilège et parut surprise en remarquant que son os … était maintenant un bréchet.

Merlin, que Dominique était contente d'avoir abandonné la Métamorphose. Déjà parce qu'elle avait eu un T à son BUSE et que McGonagall n'aurait jamais voulu d'elle dans sa classe ensuite parce que, à l'époque, son scarabée n'avait jamais réussi à prendre la forme d'un bouton. Alors un os de cette taille en bréchet ? C'était beaucoup trop difficile pour elle.

Plus loin, Anatole Bensberg, Joana Mayer et Isabel Lowell, installés à une table, n'avaient pas ce genre de préoccupation. Non, ils contemplaient le canapé faisant face à la cheminée d'un air dégoûté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'enquit Joana en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois …, supposa Isabel en allongeant le cou, qu'ils … Ah oui, ils se cherchent réciproquement des restes de ce si bon gratin qu'on a mangé ce soir dans leur palais.

- Quelle horreur … Attendez, est-ce qu'elle vient de lui lécher l'oreille ?

- Non, pitié, implora Joana en se cachant la tête dans ses mains.

En réalité, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder Molly et Arthur qui, l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, s'embrassaient. Ou se montaient dessus. C'était aussi l'avis d'un petit groupe de première année qui avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir près d'eux avant de s'enfuir en courant, virés par Dominique Weasley. Ils étaient trop jeunes, selon elle, pour assister à ça.

- Tu peux regarder, Arthur discute avec Camille, fit Anatole en secouant Joana. Ah, non fausse alerte, ils recommencent.

- Il n'empêche, fit Joana, un peu plus sérieusement, que lorsque je vois ça … et bien, je n'ai aucune envie de quitter le célibat.

Isabel approuva, elle aussi un peu dégoûtée par la scène. Molly et Arthur n'avaient jamais eus la décence d'un minimum de pudeur dans leur relation et cela avait été très difficile à gérer au début pour l'ensemble des Poufsouffle. Depuis, ils s'étaient habitués mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se moquer -gentiment- du couple lorsqu'ils allaient trop loin, comme maintenant.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne t'as plus vu avec quelqu'un depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, remarqua soudainement Anatole qui était bien plus observateur que ses condisciples. Est-ce que ça a un rapport ?

- Disons que j'ai appris à reconsidérer les relations amoureuses, marmonna Joana en baissant le nez. Et, je n'ai aucune envie de passer pour _ça_ aux yeux des autres.

- HE LES DINDONS ! C'est l'heure du club de duel ! s'exclama -hurla plutôt- Dominique à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tandis qu'Anatole demandait à Joana ce qu'était un dindon (et autant dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée), Dominique rangea impatiemment la leçon d'Etude des Moldus (qui traitait justement des animaux non magiques) qu'elle était en train d'étudier depuis plus d'une heure, attendant impatiemment que l'ensemble des Septièmes années daigne cesser leurs occupations.

Aujourd'hui, c'était leur premier cours de Duel et elle était surexcitée. D'abord parce que la nouveauté lui plaisait ensuite parce qu'elle avait hâte de voir comment cela allait se passer. Et puis, l'Auror Wiertz serait-il un bon professeur ?

- Vous pouvez pas cesser de vous lécher les amygdales vous ? grogna Camille à l'intention de Molly et Arthur qui sursautèrent.

Sa meilleure amie devait avoir hâte, elle aussi, de rejoindre la Grande Salle où se dérouleraient les cours de Duel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elle eut expliqué à Joana et Anatole ce qu'était un dindon (merci Camille), Dominique et ses amis purent enfin quitter leur salle commune, suivis de près par un groupe de cinquième année qui prenait la même direction qu'eux. En chemin, elle croisa son petit frère Louis, de deux ans son cadet et s'arrêta quelques instants pour discuter avec lui. Ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis belle lurette. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'excuser. Pour ça, elle appréciait la nature conciliante du Serdaigle.

En rentrant quelques minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle, Dominique s'aperçut avec étonnement que les quatre tables avaient disparues -logique en même temps- pour laisser place à un amas de matelas d'un côté, d'un grand espace de l'autre. Seule l'estrade et la table des Professeurs avaient été conservé et Dominique y vit Neville Londubat -le parrain de sa cousine Rose et son professeur de Botanique- discuter avec Scott -son Directeur de Maison et professeur de Sortilèges.

Plusieurs autres professeurs avaient décidé de profiter du spectacle et elle aperçut Agnès Assem discuter avec Mr Martin, le concierge et surveillant, un homme plutôt bienveillant en son sens. Il lui avait déjà évité plusieurs retenues lorsqu'il l'avait surpris à vagabonder dans les couloirs peu après l'heure du couvre-feu.

- Dom, on est là !

Avec soulagement, Dominique rejoignit le petit groupe de Poufsouffle, qui était près du mur. En réalité, malgré les grognements unanimes lors de l'annonce de la création du club, il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'élèves, et de tous les âges, présents dans la Grande Salle. Elle aperçut même James qui avait été le plus virulent lors du banquet en compagnie de Dewi Carlson et Wil Jordan, ses amis de Gryffondor.

Son cousin était vraiment de mauvaise foi. Bon, d'accord, elle aussi.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, des groupes, et parfois des élèves seuls, continuèrent à remplir la grande salle, à tel point que Dominique se demanda si tout Poudlard ne s'était pas donné rendez-vous ici. A l'heure dite, soit vingt heures, Neville Londubat scella la porte de la Grande Salle pour ne pas être dérangé par un éventuel passage et Wiertz qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué car caché par Hagrid s'avança.

- Il a vraiment l'air drôle, marmonna Molly en retenant un gloussement.

Elle parlait du physique de l'Auror qui prêtait effectivement à sourire. Wiertz était encore jeune -sûrement la trentaine- et il avait la carrure d'un joueur de Quidditch. Son visage souriant était constellé de tâches de rousseurs et ses cheveux roux étaient vraiment clairs, presque irréels, parsemés de petites tâches dorées. Ses grosses lunettes en cul de bouteille cachaient presque entièrement sa tête.

L'Auror pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et s'avança au bord de l'estrade, leur faisant signe de se taire. Bien évidemment, tout le monde l'ignora et continua à parler.

- SILENCE ! hurla t'il, la voix amplifiée par le sortilège. Voilà qui est mieux. Bien, je me présente, je m'appelle Gunther Wiertz et comme vous le savez je suis Auror. J'officie en ce moment au Ministère Anglais mais j'ai travaillé pendant dix ans au Ministère de Bavière, en Allemagne.

C'est vrai qu'il avait un léger accent Allemand qui, lui aussi, faisait sourire.

- Je suis ici, non pas pour vous apprendre à vous battre, continua l'Auror en les jaugeant du regard. Mais à ne faire qu'un avec votre baguette. Seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous arriveront à apprivoiser totalement leur baguette et à l'écouter. Parce qu'on n'arrive à rien _si on n'écoute_ pas sa baguette.

Camille retint un rire ahuri à ses côtés et Dominique faillit laisser échapper un gloussement. Ne faire qu'un avec sa baguette ? Quelle était cette théorie absurde. Pourtant, Arthur avait l'air absorbé par son discours et il fit signe aux deux filles de se taire.

- Bien, voilà comment vont se dérouler ces cours. Pour ce premier entrainement, je vous demanderai de vous mettre par deux ou trois et de vous lancer quelques sortilèges. Je passerais parmi vous pour rectifier le tir si besoin et, surtout, évaluer votre niveau. Dès la prochaine séance, vous officierez par groupe de même niveau. Ah, une petite précision. Ne vous mélangez pas entre les différentes années, ce que nous étudierons ensuite sera adapté aux niveaux de vos examens, BUSES et ASPICS. C'est compris ?

Le silence avait été obtenu dès le début car, même s'il avait une tête amicale, la voix grave de Wiertz ne laissait place au bavardage et la majorité des élèves hochèrent la tête.

Tout naturellement, Dominique se retrouva avec Camille tandis que Molly et Arthur se battaient l'un contre l'autre et le reste des Poufsouffle ensemble. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, les deux filles se lancèrent des sortilèges. Il apparut bien vite que si Dominique avait beaucoup d'imagination en matière d'offensive, elle n'arrivait qu'à esquiver qu'une minorité des sortilèges que lui lançait Camille.

Pour son amie, c'était l'inverse. Elle était très douée en défense mais avait du mal avec l'offensive. Bref, dans un combat comme d ans la vie, Dominique et Camille étaient complémentaires.

Quand Wiertz vint enfin les voir s'entrainer, elles commençaient un peu à en avoir marre et avaient relâché leur attention, discutant plus qu'autre chose.

- Plus haut la baguette, Miss …

- Weasley professeur, sursauta Dominique.

Celui-ci afficha une moue étonnée et regarda étrangement autour de lui.

- Dites-moi, combien êtes-vous ? Parce que j'ai croisé beaucoup de vos cousins ce soir.

- Oh, nous avons pour but d'envahir Poudlard, rigola Dominique en prenant confiance.

- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit votre cousin, le petit nerveux … Potter c'est ça ?

- James ? fit Dominique en pointant du doigt ledit nerveux qui lançait un sortilège cuisant à Jordan. C'est totalement son style.

- Non, en fait c'était lui.

Avec un amusement certain, Wiertz pointa du doigt un petit brun qui, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, hurlait avec mauvaise foi sur l'un de ses deux partenaires. Dominique faillit exploser de rire en se rendant compte qu'il parlait d'Albus -de deux ans son cadet et à Serpentard- qui venait d'enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez de Rose -même âge mais à Gryffondor- sous l'œil ennuyé de Scorpius Malefoy -Serpentard lui aussi, ami d'Albus-.

En réalité, son cousin était le seul Serpentard à afficher clairement son amitié avec une Gryffondor mais jamais personne ne lui avait reproché. D'abord parce qu'il était quand même le fils d'Harry Potter et ensuite parce que Rose était sa cousine. D'ailleurs, en parcourant la salle du regard, Dominique se rendit compte qu'ils étaient un des seuls groupes mixtes.

- Donc je disais, Miss Weasley, que vous ne teniez pas votre baguette assez haut pour ce sortilège. Expelliarmus est beaucoup plus efficace avec plus de hauteur. Quant à vous Miss … ?

- Teyssier, répondit Camille.

- Vous me paraissez avoir un certain talent pour contrer les sortilèges de votre amie. L'un de vos Protego était magnifique. Par contre, il y a des progrès à faire en attaque. Progrès qui, je vous l'assure, seront fait durant les prochaines séances.

Après leur avoir prodigué plusieurs conseils, Wiertz s'éloigna pour se rapprocher de Gemma Bones et l'une de ses amies qui se lançaient des sortilèges sans grand entrain non loin d'elles. Camille et Dominique passèrent le reste du cours à essayer de mettre les conseils de Wiertz en application.

oOoOoOo

- Je suis épuuuuisé, bailla Dominique en sortant de la Grande Salle.

- Pense à ceux qui ont cours d'Astronomie, râla Camille à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, je te laisse, je vais être en retard.

Sa meilleure amie lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de partir à grandes enjambées en compagnie … du reste des Poufsouffle, dont Molly qui lui fit un signe amical de la main ? Mince, c'est vrai qu'elle était la seule à n'avoir pas jugé utile de continuer cette matière là. A vrai dire, l'Etude des Moldus et les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques étaient, en son sens, les matières les plus faciles. Et Dominique n'était pas fille à chercher la difficulté.

Toujours est-il qu'elle ne comptait pas rentrer à la salle commune des Poufsouffle immédiatement -surtout pour être seule- et ce, même si le couvre feu venait de sonner pour ceux qui n'avaient pas cours. Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille se dirigea tout naturellement vers les cuisines de Poudlard, situées juste à côté de sa salle commune. Là, elle serait tranquille pour s'adonner à son activité préférée après le Quidditch : manger.

Dominique chatouilla la poire dans la coupe de fruit situé sur le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée des cuisines et fut immédiatement accueillie par trois elfes de maisons qui furent heureux de lui servir une part de tarte à la rhubarbe -sa préférée-.

Décidant de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, la jeune Poufsouffle sortit quelques feuilles de parchemin vierge, un encrier et une plume neuve de son sac. Dominique, faire ses devoirs à cette heure avancée de la soirée ? Que nenni.

Non, la jeune fille décida de plaquer sur papiers toutes les idées qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait enfin réussi à constituer son équipe de Quidditch. Conformément à ses espérances, elle avait dégoté une Attrapeuse du tonnerre -une gamine de deuxième année qui était vraiment époustouflante-, un gardien possédant un œil de lynx et une rapidité hors norme ainsi qu'une batteuse qui, si elle était un peu fluette, avait un talent certain pour viser. Seul le Poursuiveur lui posait quelques problèmes. Il n'était pas vraiment génial, bien au contraire, mais parmi les idiots qui s'étaient présentés il était le moins pire.

Plongée dans les différentes tactiques offensives et défensives qu'elle comptait bien appliquer au prochain entrainement, Dominique ne vit pas le temps passer et c'est seulement après avoir gratter huit parchemins vierges et manger trois parts de tarte à la rhubarbe qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine. Il était minuit et demi.

Elle avait passé plus de deux heures à échafauder ce qu'elle croyait être un plan génialissime pour anéantir les Serdaigle, contre qui ils jouaient leur premier match. Camille, Molly et les autres devaient être rentrés de leur cours d'Astronomie depuis longtemps maintenant et elle commençait à être fatiguée. Et elle avait un cours de SACM à huit heures dem…tout à l'heure.

Rangeant ses parchemins, sa plume et son encrier avec attention, la jeune fille salua les quelques elfes qui trainaient encore là, nettoyant la cuisine, et se glissa hors du passage après avoir vérifié que la voix était libre.

Elle était arrivée devant le passage qui menait à la salle commune lorsqu'un bruit étouffé lui parvint depuis l'entrée des cachots. Un bruit étouffé qui ressemblait bien à un cri.

Hésitante, Dominique tendit la tête vers les cachots, qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres et croyait bien avoir rêvé lorsqu'un deuxième cri lui parvint aux oreilles.

Encore plus hésitante, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette avant de s'engager dans le long couloir pavé regrettant immédiatement son geste. Parce qu'elle était Dominique Weasley et qu'elle était tout sauf courageuse et téméraire et surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire prendre par un professeur ou un préfet à cette heure là.

Pourtant, sa curiosité naturelle prit le dessus -qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait surprendre un couple d'amoureux dans un couloir- et elle continua son chemin. Elle n'eut pas à marcher longtemps.

Il y a deux façons de réagir face à la peur. Quelques uns restent paralysés, à contempler l'objet de leurs angoisses, sans pouvoir faire un geste pour prévenir les secours. Comme une curiosité malsaine qui ne peut qu'aggraver les choses. D'autres, au contraire, gardent l'esprit sain et se précipitent. Font quelque chose.

Dominique, elle, ne put que se mettre à hurler. Un hurlement strident, effaré, qui, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, avait épuisé toutes les réserves d'air dans ses poumons.

oOoOoOoOoO

- C'était plutôt intéressant ce cours, murmura Gemma Lysenko tout en sortant de la Grande Salle.

- Ce qui était plutôt intéressant, c'est que j'ai réussi à te désarmer alors que tu es la première en sortilèges d'habitude.

- Simple chance.

- Trois fois ?

La Préfète-en-Chef leva les yeux au ciel devant le trop plein de perspicacité de son amie Nella Flint qui la regardait d'un air septique. Il est vrai que, peut-être, elle aurait pu avoir d'autres choses en tête lors de ce cours de Duel. Eventuellement.

- Je pensais, que, comme ça, on aurait pu être dans le même groupe jeudi prochain, marmonna Gemma en baissant les yeux. Si Wiertz compte faire des groupes de niveau, je préfère me retrouver avec toi qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Nella éclata d'un rire doux tout en donnant un coup d'épaule à son amie. Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants puis la blonde dû rejoindre la tour d'Astronomie où se déroulait son dernier cours de la journée et Gemma se trouva bien obligée de redescendre sur terre.

Elle allait devoir effectuer une énième ronde avec James Potter et elle savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec Louis Weasley qui avait l'incroyable qualité d'être silencieux et bon marcheur. Il ne parlait que si elle le faisait et Gemma évitait toute discussion avec lui. Leurs rondes du lundi soir se révélaient dès lors affreusement reposantes.

Oh, après sa gifle, elle avait bien cru être débarrassé du Gryffondor. Pendant deux rondes, il s'était tu, se contentant de la regarder d'un air hargneux qui la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise et la faisait baisser les yeux. Nella avait rougi de colère en entendant cela, elle qui trouvait abjecte le comportement du Gryffondor et disait qu'il n'était pas la victime dans l'histoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se rabaisser face à lui.

Mais bon, Potter était ce qu'il était, et depuis une semaine, il n'avait de cesse de l'insulter et la faire sortir de ses gongs. Chose qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à faire mais Gemma n'était pas résistante. Elle pleurait longtemps dans son lit en rentrant au dortoir, priant pour que Nella ne se rende pas compte de son état. Elle se serait inquiété.

C'était idiot mais Gemma avait l'impression d'être devenue le souffre-douleur de Potter et l'idée que la situation puisse s'enliser la terrifiait. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver le moyen de répliquer, de se défendre, comme lorsqu'il avait parlé _de sa mère_.

Mais elle n'était pas courageuse ni complètement idiote. Ca ne changerait rien. Alors elle attendait que l'année se termine, souffrant en silence. Quelque fois, elle parvenait à se dire que ce n'était rien et qu'il y avait bien pire. Elle était bien placé pour le savoir. Seulement, Potter était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

En le voyant s'approcher d'elle d'un pas nonchalant, sa cravate dénouée et sa chemise de travers, elle s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux. Comme d'habitude, elle abdiqua lorsqu'il fut à côté d'elle, admirant ses baskets d'un air intéressé.

Pourtant, pour une fois, Potter ne se permit aucun commentaire et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots en silence, tandis que tous les autres élèves regagnaient, en théorie, leur dortoir. Pendant deux heures, voire plus, ils marchèrent, tournant en rond. La nuit se révéla fructueuse car ils trouvèrent un couple d'amoureux dans une position assez obscène -ceux-ci furent envoyé chez Mlle Assem sans préavis-, Lily Potter de troisième année -Potter la laissa partir sans punition et Gemma n'osa rien dire-, et deux garçons de Poufsouffle de troisième année qui s'étaient perdus en voulant prendre un passage secret qui menait à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Bref, une très bonne soirée pour Gemma et son amour du règlement qui grandissait avec les années.

- Les moldus s'habillent vraiment comme ça ?

Bon, il ne pouvait pas se taire toute la nuit, c'était Potter après tout.

Et, tandis qu'il abordait un air dégoûté en posant sa question, Gemma détailla ses habits d'un air septique. Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait là-dedans ? Elle ne portait que des jeans et un tee-shirt uni. Avait-elle un bourrelet qui dépassait de son pantalon ? Même pas, c'était une taille haute, très pratique pour aplatir le ventre. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire, les élèves avaient le droit de s'habiller à leur convenance une fois les cours finis.

Même si Potter se fichait du règlement comme de son premier balai jouet et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'emmerder.

- Oui.

- Ca …

- Oui, je sais, ça ne me va pas du tout. Maintenant, si on pouvait marcher en silence, j'apprécierais.

- _Si on pouvait marcher en silence, j'apprécierais, _railla le Gryffondor.

Quel gamin. Gemma poussa un grand soupir lassé tout en continuant à marcher. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant que ne sonne une heure et qu'elle puisse aller se coucher. En plus, elle commençait à huit heures par un cours d'Arithmancie et avait besoin d'être en forme.

- Franchement, Lysenko, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? T'es vraiment si stupide que ça ?

Un peu interloqué, Gemma s'arrêta net face aux questions de Potter, avant de repartir tout aussi sèchement en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si elle se mettait à l'insulter, elle aussi ? D'abord, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, elle avait peur de sa réaction, et ensuite elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

Derrière elle, Potter s'était arrêté lui aussi et il allait continuer, elle le sentait, lorsqu'un hurlement à glacer le sang retenti dans les profondeurs des cachots. Un hurlement qui dura de longues secondes, déchirant et, elle le sentait, paniqué.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main gauche, Gemma se mit à courir en direction du vacarme qui se tarie à cet instant.

Une fois, elle avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situation. C'était l'année dernière et elle effectuait une ronde en compagnie de Camille Teyssier, alors Préfète des Poufsouffle. Un hurlement, semblable à celui-ci avait brisé le silence tendu entre les deux jeunes filles et elles avaient complètement paniqué, croyant à une urgence. Elles avaient fini par retrouvé une toute petite Gryffondor braillant à cause d'une araignée aussi grande que la paume d'une main. La coupable avait écopé de trente points en moins et une semaine de retenues.

Après avoir emprunté un raccourci qui la mena, par une chance insoupçonnée, au bon endroit, Gemma se rendit compte que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec sa ronde de l'an passé. Vraiment.

Gemma faisait apparemment partie du premier groupe de personne qui ne peuvent tout simplement plus réagir face au danger. Elle se contentait de fixer d'un œil morne l'espèce de pantin collé au mur. Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment un pantin, juste un tout petit garçon, sûrement en première année, qui gisait à l'horizontal, le dos contre le mur et dont les jambes se balançaient avec un angle bizarre.

Derrière elle se trouvait Dominique Weasley qui peinait apparemment à reprendre ses esprits et s'était accroupie contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains, respirant bruyamment.

_On aurait dit un mort. _

- Que … Dom ? Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écria Potter qui avait fini par la rejoindre.

_Qu'est-ce qui le retient au mur ? _

- Respire, marmonna Potter en s'agenouillant devant sa cousine. Et surtout calme-toi, je suis là maintenant.

- C'est pas une source de réjouissance ça, râla la Poufsouffle en se laissant tomber à terre.

- Merde, Dominique, c'est pas le moment. Tu respires maintenant.

- Tu m'aides James, je te jure. Ce ton si doux, ça me calme directement.

_Depuis quand Potter était-il sympa avec cette peste_ ?

D'après ce qu'elle savait, ils étaient seulement cousins, pas amis, et ils n'avaient de cesse de se taquiner et se disputer, surtout à cause du Quidditch. Oui, à l'époque, Gemma avait réuni toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables sur la vie de James Potter. Merlin, la honte.

_Pourquoi le pantin avait-il les yeux désespérément clos ? _

- Franchement James, pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi, alors que ce gamin a l'air plus mal en point ?

- Lysenko est partie chercher du secours, c'est b… BORDEL ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

_Peut-être était-il seulement endormit ?_

- Ta _petite-amie_ n'est pas très réactive, balbutia Weasley qui tenta, sans grand succès, de se relever.

- Toi tu bouges pas. Lysenko ? OH LYSENKO ? NON MAIS TU VAS BOUGER TON CUL ET ALLER CHERCHER DU SECOURS OUI OU MERDE ?

Au final, ce fut lui qui disparut en dehors des cachots, lorsqu'il comprit que Gemma ne ferait pas un pas, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de cette contemplation macabre. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air endormi ce gamin avec son visage détendu et ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

_Un peu comme sa mère lorsque le Guérisseur leur avait appris qu'ils avaient tout tenté. Toutes mes condoléances, merci de votre confiance et au revoir._

_oOoOoOo_

_A la table des Gryffondor_

- Faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi une gamine de troisième année est venue me demander comment tu as fais pour terrasser le monstre des cachots, lança Wil Jordan à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

Un peu interloqué, le jeune Potter regarda le grand métis qu'était Jordan s'installer à ses côtés et se servir un grand verre de jus de citrouille. En face d'eux, Dewi Carlson haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle n'était pas _encore_ au courant.

- _Quel_ monstre des cachots ?

- Ben, celui avec trois têtes et dix-huit pattes. Ou peut-être trois têtes et dix-huit bouches, ça dépend des versions, j'avoue que j'ai plus tendance à croire la première. C'est vrai quoi, dix-huit pattes me semble beaucoup plus plausible que dix-huit bouches venant de toi.

- Comment ça, venant de moi ?

- C'est pas toi qui a lancé cette rumeur ? s'exclama Wil, l'air ahuri. Je pensais que … enfin, si on vient te féliciter cherche pas. J'ai un peu enjolivé les choses, désolé mec.

Et il avait l'air tellement sincère que James ne put que pousser un gros soupir de lassitude, tout en continuant à beurrer généreusement sa tartine.

- Tu beurres la table, lui fit remarquer Dewi d'un air suffisant.

- Merde !

_A la table des Serpentard_

- Il parait que Potter a abattu un dragon qui rodait dans les cachots cette nuit !

Heather Moorehead ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil septique en surprenant la conversation de deux gamines de troisième année. Potter ? Un dragon ? Dans les cachots ? C'étaient quoi ces conneries encore ?

La jeune fille lança un regard intéressé à sa sœur, Harriet. Jumelles, les deux jeunes filles étaient indissociables l'une de l'autre et, les années passant et leurs différences s'amenuisant, plus personne ne faisait l'effort de les distinguer à Poudlard. Oh, de toute façon, ils comprenaient bien vite à qui ils avaient affaire lorsqu'elles ouvraient la bouche. L'une était bavarde et avait la voix rauque, l'autre ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et possédait une voix fluette.

- C'est fou ce que les rumeurs circulent vite, railla Thomas Ayling en tendant le pichet de jus de citrouille vers les deux jeunes filles.

Heather et Harriet Moorehead tendirent leur verre en même temps, remerciant leur camarade pour sa politesse. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Isaac Nott, le second Serpentard à qui Heather accordait un tant soi peu de respect. Oh, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Autant il était difficile de ne pas apprécier ce comique d'Ayling, autant au premier regard on comprenait qu'il valait mieux avoir Nott avec soi que contre soi.

- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? s'enquit finalement Harriet après avoir salué Nott.

- Bien entendu, répondit Ayling d'un ton arrogant. Ce petit crétin de Hemwould a été retrouvé dans les cachots. Il a été agressé et il parait qu'il est vraiment mal en point.

- Hemwould ? C'est pas celui qui a essayé de me refiler de l'eau mélangé à du sucre en le faisant passer pour une potion d'aiguise méninge ?

- Pourrait-on savoir d'où tu tiens cette information ?

Ayling regarda tour à tour chacune des jumelles et sembla préférer répondre à la première question, tout en dardant son regard sur Nott qui baillait ostensiblement, comme s'il était indifférent à tout ça. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Dans le dictionnaire, juste à côté d'Isaac Nott on trouvait le mot indifférence. Cela résumait bien le Serpentard. Tout au plus s'intéressait-il au Quidditch où il était étonnement doué.

- Lui-même. Première année à Gryffondor.

- Bien, _le dealer_ a été puni alors, déclara Heather, satisfaite.

- Le dealer ? s'enquit Ayling d'un air intéressé.

- Oh, laisse-tomber, on t'expliquera.

Heather tendit à sa sœur la tartine qu'elle venait de terminer de beurrer avec application et celle-ci se dépêcha de l'engloutir après l'avoir remercié. C'était toujours comme ça. L'aînée -Heather- maternait la plus jeune -Harriet- et aucune des deux n'en souffrait. C'était juste une chose innée, comme respirer ou dormir. Bon, cela avait des inconvénients par contre. En face d'elle, Nott tendit la main pour avoir droit à sa propre tartine.

- Et donc, il est mal en point comment ? s'enquit Heather après avoir envoyé le beurrier et un bout de pain à la tête de Nott -ce n'était pas parce que ses yeux étaient noirs comme les ténèbres qu'elle allait se laisser faire-.

- Oh, il a été stupéfié seulement. Bon, accessoirement, tous les os de ses jambes ont disparus. Il parait que Weasley, Lysenko et Potter ont cru qu'il était mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans les cachots ?

- Lysenko et Potter effectuaient leur ronde habituelle et Weasley … aucune idée.

- Pfff. En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde parle de ça, commenta placidement Heather. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était réellement mort après tout, ce n'est qu'une farce d'un autre gamin qui n'a pas dû apprécier se faire arnaquer par Hemwould.

Harriet hocha la tête en accord avec sa sœur, comme d'habitude. Et, pour la première fois de la matinée, Isaac Nott ouvrit la bouche, marmonnant avec un détachement étrange.

- Cela veut surtout dire que nous allons, encore une fois, avoir des ennuis. A ton avis, ce môme a été agressé dans les cachots, qui va-t-on emmerder en premier ?

_A la table des Poufsouffle_

- Où sont Camille et Arthur ? s'enquit Dominique en remarquant soudainement l'absence de sa meilleure amie.

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas en retard au petit déjeuner. La nuit avait été courte entre la découverte de Hemwould collé contre un mur et son passage forcé à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs elle avait presque faillit l'éviter. Mais Scott était arrivé au moment où elle décrétait à James -soufflant comme un bœuf- qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait juste paniqué en voyant le gamin. Du coup, elle avait encore dû se rendre à l'infirmerie avant d'aller se coucher. Et autant dire qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie tout de suite.

Mais, pour une fois, elle n'était pas la dernière.

- Aucune idée, répondit Molly en haussant les épaules alors qu'Isabel la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Quoi ?

- Non rien, répondit la Batteuse en secouant la tête. Bon, Dominique, et si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a toutes sortes de rumeurs qui courent depuis ce matin, dont certaines impliquent un dragon, James Potter et ta personne.

- Un dragon ? D'où les gens sortent ça ?

Dominique avala sa troisième tartine tout en parcourant la Grande Salle du regard. Effectivement, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop endormie, mais quelques élèves regardaient dans sa direction et s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils se surent repérés. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer à chuchoter d'un air éloquent.

- Vous connaissez ce gamin de Gryffondor qui vend des potions d'aiguise-méninge du tonnerre ?

- Ah oui, Hemwould, j'ai réussi le premier contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie grâce à lui, sourit naïvement Joana. Ces potions sont vraiment de bonne qualité. Et bien ?

- Il a été agressé dans les cachots, hier soir, vers minuit et demi, raconta Dominique en avalant deux-trois gorgées de chocolat chaud. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.

- Agressé ? Merlin ! fit Joana d'un air paniqué en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Et le bout de pain qu'elle mâchait retomba mollement sur la table, provoquant des cris dégoûtés de la part de ses camarades et un fou rire mémorable lorsqu'elle le balança derrière elle, à la table des Serpentard, manquant de peu la tête d'une fille de cinquième année un peu peste.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose en fait, réussit à dire Dominique en redevenant sérieuse. Quand je suis arrivée, il avait l'air mal en point et …

_J'ai hurlé de peur._

- Et Lysenko et James sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Mon cousin a prévenu les Professeurs, bon, malheureusement, il a fallut qu'il ramène Scott et Assem qui se sont empressés de m'enlever des points pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on explique un jour à Scott qu'en m'enlevant des points, il pénalise notre maison. Quel crétin. Et j'écope d'une semaine de retenues aussi.

- Une semaine ? Et l'entrainement ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Isabel.

- On s'en fiche de votre Quidditch, la coupa Joana, je veux savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

- Hé, s'exclama Dominique en lui assenant une petite tape sur la tête. Ca t'apprendra.

Rien que pour embêter Joana, la jeune fille prit tout son temps pour lui expliquer dans quel état ils avaient retrouvé le petit Gryffondor.

- Tous les os des jambes en moins ? grimaça cette dernière. Beurk.

- Oh, ça repousse ne sois pas si chochotte, conclut Isabel. Bon, pour les entrainements de Quidditch ?

_A la table des Serdaigle_

- Oh, ça repousse, ne sois pas si chochotte.

Derrière la grande blonde qui venait de prononcer ses paroles, Gemma Lysenko grimaça. Certes, cela repoussait mais la douleur que cela impliquait n'était pas belle à voir. Surtout chez un gamin de onze ans qui s'était mis à hurler de terreur dès qu'on l'avait ranimé.

Les premières personnes que Potter avait trouvé s'étaient révélés être Mlle Assem, la Directrice des Serpentard et le Professeur Scott, le Directeur des Poufsouffle. Ce dernier avait pris les choses en main, les contraignant au secret avec fermeté.

Ce n'était pas très difficile de trouver d'où venait la fuite, songea Gemma en fusillant James Potter qui, à la table des Gryffondor, discutait avec animation, entouré par ses amis.

- Ca va Gem' ? s'enquit gentiment son amie Nella Flint qui avait remarqué qu'elle commençait à rougir furieusement.

- Ouais, répondit celle-ci en reportant son attention sur la jolie blonde. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit. Tout le monde a l'air de prendre ça à la légère, mais il était vachement effrayant ce môme, accroché au mur. En fait …

- Il s'est passé autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua la Serdaigle.

Gemma regarda quelques instants sa meilleure amie avec attention, jouant avec un bout de pain sans aucune délicatesse. Elle décida qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle comprendrait bien mieux que d'autres. Après tout, elles avaient toutes deux au moins un parent d'origine moldu -pour Gemma, ça avait été sa mère- et avaient baigné dans cette culture durant toute leur enfance. C'est pour ça que Potter ou Weasley, ainsi que leurs professeurs n'avaient rien remarqués.

- En fait, Hemwould. Il était bien scotché au mur, mais dans une drôle de position. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru qu'il était mort.

- Laquelle ? s'enquit Nella en secouant ses cheveux blonds en signe d'impatience -tout comme Gemma, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir-.

- Il avait les bras en croix. Bordel, Nel, je te jure, on aurait dit le _Christ_. Manquait plus que la croix de bois et les clous.


	5. Celles qui allaient travailler ensemble

Encore un gros merci à TCR (J'aime tes reviews, vraiment, et quels encouragements ! C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite, j'aurais pu te répondre plus longuement ... En tout cas : merciiiii !). Les autres, soyez pas timides je sais que vous êtes là aussi :)

**Bonne lecture !**

_J'suis pas mauvaise, j'suis juste dessinée comme ça _

_Jessica Rabbit _

* * *

La semaine de retenue de Dominique passa lentement, comme à reculons. Et pourtant, ses journées étaient chargées. Entre les cours, les cours de Duels, les retenues et les entrainements de Quidditch, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Et il y avait eu ce cours de Potions, vendredi matin, qui lui avait miné le moral, une fois de plus.

Le cours commençait déjà mal. Déjà, elle confondit les morceaux de pattes d'acromentule avec les morceaux de pattes d'araignée normales -qui n'étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas semblables-, touilla ensuite la cuiller une fois de trop dans le chaudron et, après avoir éternué au dessus de la potion, décida de bouder jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Isaac, même s'il ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire, la rendait décidemment trop nerveuse et apparemment incapable de produire une potion correcte.

Le coup de grâce émana d'Assem en personne, qui les convoqua tous les deux à la fin du cours. Debout devant son professeur qui mesurait bien vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle -un peu comme tout le monde en fait- elle se sentait vraiment toute petite -ce qui était le cas-. Avec son regard sévère et son air revêche, Dominique se rendait bien compte que son professeur de Potions n'était pas vraiment satisfaite d'elle et le sermon auquel elle allait avoir droit la vexait d'avance.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous osez me rendre cette horreur, fit Assem en désignant d'un air dégoûté la fiole au liquide violet qu'elle tenait alors que la potion calmante qu'ils préparaient aurait dû être rose pâle, alors que vous êtes mes meilleurs élèves ? Avec une moyenne de O tous les deux depuis des années, j'espérais que …

Ainsi c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait collé avec Isaac ? Et bien, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'avait eu Assem. Même avec ce maladroit d'Ayling, elle arrivait à mieux.

- … que vous mettiez à profil votre talent pour faire encore mieux. Et, depuis trois semaines, je n'arrive pas à vous mettre plus que A. Et encore, j'ai été assez indulgente avec vous jusqu'ici. Alors, Weasley, Nott, j'attends vos explications.

Dominique grogna en baissant la tête sachant bien qu'il était inutile de tergiverser. De toute façon, que voulait Assem ? Qu'elle lui dise que son binôme ne lui convenait pas ? Pfft, elle allait se moquer d'elle et lui expliquer par a+b qu'elle était stupide. A ses côtés, Isaac paraissait avoir adopter la même technique sauf que lui, il ne baissait pas la tête mais regardait d'un air neutre sa directrice de maison.

Après s'être fait sermonnée pendant plus de dix minutes, Dominique put enfin quitter les cachots, passablement de mauvaise humeur. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, n'ayant plus cours, et que, Nott la suivait de loin, la jeune Weasley ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui.

- Crétin, lança t'elle les sourcils froncés.

Avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, les mains fourrées dans sa poche. Dominique n'était pas une grande courageuse.

Le vendredi soir, les groupes pour le cours de Duel furent affichés dans la salle commune. Après s'être frayé un chemin jusqu'au panneau d'affichage, la mâchoire de Dominique manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'elle se rendit compte quel élève avait son nom posé à côté du sien.

_Merlin ne l'aimait pas beaucoup en ce moment. _

En revenant vers ses amis qui, eux, attendaient que la masse de Poufsouffle soit partie pour découvrir leur propre binôme, la jeune Poufsouffle adopta une mine dépitée et battit férocement des paupières. Digne de plus grandes tragédiennes.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le canapé, entre Molly et Arthur, la main sur le front comme si elle allait s'évanouir. Isabel Lowell leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qui ?

- C'est affreux, marmonna Dominique en s'agrippant au bras de Molly qui esquissa un sourire. Je vais jamais m'en sortir. Préparez mon linceul dès maintenant.

- Oh, allez, ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, soupira Isabel qui n'était pas dupe.

- Oh que si. Je suis avec Gemma Lysenko.

_Plus loin, dans la salle commune des Serdaigle_

Gemma rentra de la bibliothèque vers dix-huit heures pour rejoindre Nella qui avait cours d'Etude des Moldus à cet horaire-là. Pendant plus de deux heures, elle avait profité de ses heures libres pour avancer dans ses devoirs et, enfin, mettre un point final à un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qui, elle le savait, lui rapporterait un O.

Lorsqu'elle passa le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui ouvrait l'accès à la salle commune des Serdaigle, un étrange attroupement s'était formé devant le tableau d'affichage. Elle se souvint alors que Wiertz leur avait promis d'afficher les groupes pour le cours de duel en fin de semaine. Cela devait être ça.

Croisant les doigts dans son dos pour avoir été répartie avec son amie Nella Flint, Gemma s'engouffra dans la cohue, parvenant, non sans mal à trouver son nom parmi la longue liste d'élève.

_Gemma Lysenko et_ …, marmonna la jeune fille en suivant du doigt la ligne qui l'intéressait, … _Dominique Weasley_.

Gemma ravala difficilement sa salive, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à Merlin en ce moment pour qu'il soit aussi peu sympathique avec elle. Déjà, elle se tapait Wil Jordan en Potions, Potter pour les rondes et, maintenant, Weasley quatre heures par semaines ?

Elle n'aimait pas Jordan parce qu'il était idiot et immature, elle n'aimait pas Potter parce qu'il était arrogant et méchant. Mais si elle n'aimait pas Dominique Weasley c'était parce que cette peste était à l'origine de son problème. C'était elle qui avait dit à tout le monde, et donc à l'intéressé, qu'elle avait craqué sur -beurk- Potter. Gemma ne savait pas vraiment comment elle l'avait apprit mais la tenait responsable de tous ses malheurs. Et elle l'était. Weasley était une Poufsouffle superficielle et, pire encore, elle prenait la vie comme un jeu.

Elle s'était bien rendue compte de ce que cela avait entrainé pour elle, non ? Toutes ces larmes, ces moments passés à fuir Potter l'année dernière parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son regard après son humiliation, elle s'en rendait compte n'est-ce pas ? Et, apparemment, cela ne lui faisait rien. Jamais elle ne s'était excusée.

Elle n'allait pas tenir toute une année avec Weasley comme binôme quatre heure par semaines. Impossible.

- Mince, marmonna Nella en lui attrapant le bras. Je suis avec Wil Jordan.

Gemma sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu son amie arriver. La mine dépitée de cette dernière lui arracha un sourire timide -Nella détestait autant Potter et son acolyte qu'elle- et elle s'agrippa à son étreinte.

- Et moi avec Dominique Weasley. On va se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ?

- C'est too much, très chère. Jettons-les eux plutôt, rétorqua Nella dont les pommettes étaient devenues rouges.

Après s'être accordées moult paroles de réconfort, les deux jeunes Serdaigle descendirent déjeuner et Gemma eut la surprise de voir qu'Hemwould était sorti de l'infirmerie. Assis à la table de sa maison, le gamin de première année était entouré par une foule d'élèves et racontait à qui le voulait son aventure. On sentait bien qu'il était heureux de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet et parlait avec une grande gestuelle.

- On dirait qu'il va mieux, sourit Nella avec gentillesse.

Gemma haussa les épaules même si elle se réjouissait pour le gamin de sa sortie de l'infirmerie. D'après ce qu'elle savait, le coupable n'avait pas été retrouvé et ne le serait sûrement jamais. C'était dommage pour le Gryffondor dont l'agresseur ne serait jamais puni mais Hemwould paraissait tirer profit de cette soudaine popularité. C'était bien pour lui après tout.

- Au fait, ton père va bien ? s'enquit son amie en se servant une petite portion de légumes et quelques pommes de terre.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Gemma un peu hésitante comme à chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet de ses parents. Il travaille beaucoup en ce moment et la dernière fois qu'il m'a écrit remonte à la semaine dernière. En plus _True_ se fait vieille alors on ne peut pas lui imposer de longs voyages si souvent.

- Tant mieux.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants du travail de son père au Ministère de la Magie -il était assistant dans le département des Jeux et Sports Magiques et sa motivation des derniers mois lui laissait croire à une promotion imminente-, tout en mangeant de bon cœur. Puis, à son plus grand soulagement, Nella embraya sur le dernier cours d'Histoire de la Magie, auquel elle n'avait rien compris. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Gemma se fit un devoir de lui expliquer toutes les subtilités de la sixième guerre des Gobelins en Orient que Binns ne savait vraiment pas mettre en avant. Le professeur avait une voix tellement monocorde que son cours n'était que soupirs et lassitude, alors que c'était réellement passionnant.

- Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, avant d'aller en Astronomie, marmonna Nella en se levant précipitamment à la fin du repas. Je crois que j'ai oublié un détail dans mon devoir. On se voit ce soir si tu ne dors pas encore.

Suite à ça, Gemma retourna à la salle commune, prête à passer une soirée seule. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant et ça lui permettait d'avancer dans ses devoirs. Pourtant, une fois dans la grande salle cosi, la vue de Mervin Kalls affalé dans un fauteuil, l'air étonnement maussade, changea ses plans.

En accord avec Nella, le surnom de Mr Catastrophe avait été définitivement adopté pour le gamin de première année. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, il avait un don certain pour se fourrer dans les ennuis et il ne se passait pas deux jours sans que Gemma ne doive l'y en sortir. Il y avait eu la fois où il avait enfermé les filles de son année dans leur dortoir sans faire exprès -tu parles-, celle où il avait dégringolé tous les escaliers de la tour des Serdaigle, celle où un oiseau de la volière avait décidé de le poursuivre où qu'il aille. Sans compter les portes qu'il se prenait quotidiennement en pleine face, les obstacles invisibles sur lesquels il trébuchait souvent et les doigts qu'il se coinçait dans les fenêtres.

Pourtant, Gemma s'était attachée à Mervin et, ce, en très peu de temps. Il n'était pas méchant, seulement un peu agaçant avec sa manie de l'appeler chef et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, très intelligent. La preuve, il avait été le premier de sa promotion à maitriser le sortilège de lévitation.

Ce soir-là, le première année n'avait pas le sourire et, ça, c'était réellement étonnant lorsqu'on le fréquentait quotidiennement.

- Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? l'interrogea la jeune fille en remarquant qu'il froissait méthodiquement un bout de parchemin entre ses mains.

Mervin sursauta, apparemment il ne l'avait pas senti s'asseoir sur le rebord du fauteuil. Il haussa les épaules, dépité avant de grimacer.

- C'est mes parents, avoua-t-il finalement. Mais j'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Pourtant, son petit air implorent criait le contraire. Empathique, Gemma pressa l'épaule du gamin, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait se confier sans peur. Son statut de Préfète-en-Chef n'était pas là que pour faire joli. Son rôle ce n'était pas seulement accompagner les nouveaux à la salle commune à chaque répartition mais les supporter à chaque étape de leur scolarité et les soutenir quoi qu'il se passe. La jeune Serdaigle, fille unique, prenait très au sérieux ce rôle que l'on pourrait qualifier de grande sœur.

- Bon d'accord, abdiqua le garçon. En fait mes parents ont divorcé avant ma naissance et ils ne s'entendent pas très bien. Ma mère voulait que je vienne chez elle, à Londres, pour les vacances mais mon père veut qu'on parte dans le sud de la France. Le truc, c'est que je suis obligé d'aller avec mon père à cause du juge mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire de la peine à ma mère. En plus, ils s'étaient mis d'accord, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès juste pour l'embêter.

- Juste pour l'embêter, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? sourit gentiment Gemma, néanmoins compatissante.

Mervin se dégagea de son étreinte, la fusillant du regard, à tel point que la Serdaigle baissa les yeux honteuse. Avant de lui jeter, elle aussi, un regard noir. Elle n'allait pas se sentir coupable devant un gamin de onze ans, aussi attendrissant soit-il.

- Mon père déteste ma mère, grommela-t-il, je le sais mieux que toi quand même.

- Euh, oui, si tu le dis.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et comme je suis la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun, c'est moi qui me retrouve au milieu de tout ça. En plus j'ai vraiment pas envie de partir avec mon père, parce qu'il y a ma belle-mère et qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop. Elle dit que je suis pas vraiment normal.

- C'est une moldue ?

- Ouais, et mon père aussi, je suppose que je lui fais un peu peur.

Gemma poussa un grand soupir, se rendant finalement compte de la situation compliquée dans laquelle se trouvait son camarade. Ce n'était pas facile, à onze ans, de voir ses parents se déchirer et se disputer pour pouvoir l'accueillir pendant les vacances. Elle imaginait sans peine qu'il devait se sentir coupable de faire de la peine à l'un ou à l'autre, d'où sa mauvaise humeur.

- Ca va aller, marmonna la jeune fille en lui tapotant maladroitement sur l'épaule.

- T'es vraiment nulle pour consoler les gens chef, répondit Mervin en la regardant d'un drôle d'air.

Le gamin glissa néanmoins sa main dans la sienne, l'air heureux qu'elle se préoccupe tout de même de lui. Furtivement, un sourire naquit sur son visage et il glissa le parchemin froissé dans la poche de son uniforme.

- On va faire un tour dans le parc ?

- Elle est bizarre en ce moment Dewi, marmonna James alors que son amie sortait de leur salle commune, cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu, sans prendre la peine de les saluer.

Assis dans un plateau d'échec, James tentait de ne pas perdre la troisième partie d'affilée qu'il jouait avec Wil Jordan, son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas très bien parti et, d'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il jouait encore avec lui. La logique du métis lui échappait totalement et, d'ailleurs, il avait un jeu très disparate mais James gagnait rarement. Et il n'aimait pas perdre.

- Elle doit avoir un nouveau mec, répondit Wil en avançant un pion.

- D'habitude, elle nous le dit, opposa James en avançant à son tour un pion que Wil n'eut aucun mal à lui prendre au tour suivant.

- Sauf si c'est un Serpentard.

- Un Serpentard ? s'exclama James en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est déjà sortie avec un serpent ?

- Tu serais étonné, sourit Wil.

- Et pourquoi elle ne me l'a jamais dit ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que tu le prendrais mal. T'es pas connu pour être très tolérant avec les Serpentard.

N'importe quoi. James était super sympa avec les verts et argents, la preuve, il n'avait plus attaqué son petit frère depuis sa quatrième année et lui fichait la paix avec une bonne volonté peu commune. Bon, si Albus échappait à sa haine des Serpentard, ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Avec Wil, ils avait lancé un Tarentagrella à un gamin de quatorze ans le matin même. Il avait eu l'audace de l'appeler Jammy.

Non, sérieusement, Dewi était bizarre. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe la soirée hors de leur salle commune mais son air préoccupé et cette façon de les ignorer n'était pas habituels. Est-ce que son amie avait des ennuis ?

Et puis, la scène qu'elle lui avait fait la dernière fois en lui demandant de laisser Lysenko tranquille lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

Lysenko, cette idiote, qui avait encore baissé dans son estime le soir où ils avaient trouvé Hemwould contre le mur des cachots et n'avait pas su réagir correctement. Et pendant ce temps, Dominique agonisait. Bon, il exagérait peut-être, sa grand-mère disait toujours que la mauvaise graine était increvable. Toujours est-il que c'était lui qui avait été obligé de faire demi-tour pour prévenir un Professeur. Heureusement qu'il avait été là parce que ce n'était pas Lysenko, plantée devant le gamin, les yeux grands ouverts -d'ailleurs elle avait l'air un peu tarée comme ça- qui aurait pu changer la donne.

- Une autre partie ? s'enquit Wil avec un grand sourire.

- Même pas en rêve, conclut James en le fusillant du regard.

oOoOoOoOo

- Je veux pas y aller, chuchota Dominique en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Camille Teyssier. C'est pas juste, pourquoi t'es avec Arthur toi ?

Ce soir-là, c'était le premier cours de Duel avec le binôme désigné par Wiertz (elle le retenait celui-là) et Dominique mettait un point d'honneur à rester près de sa meilleure amie le plus longtemps possible. Elle avait déjà repéré Lysenko au milieu de la foule et celle-ci n'avait pas eu l'air ravie de la voir. Peut-être espérait-elle que Dominique se soit enfuie en courant à l'annonce de son binôme.

- Parce que je suis gentille et aimable, alors Merlin me remercie, répondit Camille en lançant un coup d'œil à Arthur Lowe, son binôme.

- J't'en pris, t'es pas un cadeau non plus, marmonna la Poufsouffle.

- Quoi ? Non mais attends, je rêve. Je suis la plus belle rencontre de ta vie, celle qui égaye tes journées depuis six ans, presque sept. Sans moi tu ne serais rien Dominique Weasley, rien tu m'entends ?

A croire que c'était à cause de leur don pour la comédie que Dominique et Camille étaient aussi proches.

Le professeur Wiertz entra dans la Grande Salle et Dominique serra une dernière fois son amie dans ses bras tandis que Molly en faisait de même avec Arthur, au cas où il s'échappe pendant ces deux heures de cours.

Tout en se rapprochant à reculons de Gemma Lysenko, la jeune Poufsouffle regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Certains avaient eu de la chance, telles Joana et Isabel qui étaient ensemble, comme Camille et Arthur. D'autres paraissaient mal à l'aise face à leur binôme comme Dewi Carlson de Gryffondor qui se retrouvait avec Heather Moorehead -une sacrée peste-. Et certains duos promettaient d'être mouvementés comme celui que formait James et Isaac Nott.

La jeune Poufsouffle hocha la tête pour tout signe de salut lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de Lysenko et la Serdaigle le lui rendit, apparemment à contre cœur.

- Bonsoir à tous, lança le Professeur Wiertz, la voix résonnant dans toute la grande salle grâce au Sonorus. Tout le monde a trouvé son partenaire ? Bien. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai formé des binômes de niveau disparate et, ce, afin de renforcer les capacités de certains et d'adapter la manière de combattre d'autres. Les premiers cours serviront à faire des duels entre binômes, puis, nous feront quelques combats à deux contre deux. Pour aujourd'hui, je vous demande de ne lancer que des sortilèges mineurs, bien entendu et, à la fin de la séance, j'attends de vous que vous trouviez la faiblesse de votre partenaire. Connaitre son adversaire est le meilleur moyen de le vaincre. C'est compris ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, ou firent semblant. Il n'y avait pas que le professeur Wiertz dans la Grande Salle et Dominique se rendit compte que Mlle Assem se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle, là où étaient habituellement placés les septièmes années. Ils devaient surveiller que le cours de Duel ne dégénère pas.

En tout cas, c'était bien la veine de Dominique de se retrouver avec la meilleure élève en Sortilèges de toute leur promotion. Lysenko avait-elle une faiblesse d'ailleurs ?

A la fin de la séance, la jeune Poufsouffle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vaincre Gemma Lysenko dans un quelconque combat. Même si elle lui bandait les yeux. Elle était vraiment trop rapide et enchainait les sortilèges avec une ardeur sans comparaison. Bref, après s'être fait désarmée trois fois et avoir pris un sortilège de mutisme en pleine poire, Dominique décida de bouder.

Autour d'elle, Camille avait réussi à désarmer Arthur mais il n'avait pas l'air très motivé à lancer un sortilège à son amie. Isabel et Joana discutaient tranquillement tout en s'attaquant mollement lorsqu'un des professeurs s'avançait vers elles.

Non, le seul combat intéressant se trouvant à proximité -mis à part son cousin Albus qui venait d'enfoncer sa baguette dans la narine d'un de ses camarades rouge et or, apparemment excédé- était celui officié entre James et Nott.

Il existait une vieil rivalité entre les deux Attrapeur des équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui révélait toute son ampleur pendant ce cours. Bon, en vérité, d'après les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa première année, Isaac Nott ne pouvait pas piffrer James qu'il trouvait arrogant et hautain. Et James ne pouvait pas piffrer Isaac qu'il trouvait arrogant et hautain.

Son cousin mettait toute son énergie dans ce combat, gesticulant beaucoup pour rien, contrastant avec le stoïcisme à toute épreuve de Nott. Ce dernier lui envoya d'ailleurs un Petrificus Totalus, l'air agacé par la prestation de James, qu'il évita seulement par un coup de chance. Il avait fait un pas sur le côté. Son cousin contre-attaqua avec un Tarentagrella bien placé et les jambes du Serpentard se mirent à danser.

Elle se permit un petit rire moqueur qui fut aussitôt stoppé par la voix agaçante de Gemma Lysenko, qu'elle avait complètement oublié pendant ces quelques secondes passées à regarder ses camarades.

- Tu fais quoi, _au juste_ ? On est censées s'entrainer je te signale.

Agacée, Dominique lui envoya un Expelliarmus bien placé. Enfin. Le sortilège était tellement faible qu'il avait disparu plus d'un mètre avant la Serdaigle qui la regardait d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est pas en t'énervant que ça marchera.

- _C'est pas en t'énervant que ça marchera_, répéta la Poufsouffle de façon totalement immature. Je ne m'énerve pas d'abord et, ensuite, ça marche très bien, _d'habitude_.

Lysenko la regarda comme si elle était totalement stupide et elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. C'était idiot comme sensation mais elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine prise en faut par une grande sœur particulièrement agaçante. Enfin, une grande sœur. Heureusement que Victoire n'était pas comme ça, elle l'aurait déjà étranglée.

- Et bien si ça marche d'habitude, pourquoi pas maintenant ? lança triomphalement la jeune Serdaigle.

- P'tet que c'est toi le problème en fait.

- Moi ? Et pourquoi ça serait moi ? De nous deux, c'est toi le problème à ce que je sache !

- Moi, et pourquoi donc ? s'exclama Dominique, interloquée.

- Parce que tu es une affreuse petite …

Lysenko referma soudainement la bouche et Dominique se rendit compte que les duos les plus proches s'étaient arrêtés de combattre et les regardaient avec attention. Sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, le ton avait augmenté de quelques décibels.

- Un problème Lysenko ? s'enquit son cousin James quelques mètres plus loin tandis que son binôme -Nott- le fusillait du regard tout en louchant vers sa baguette.

Le Serpentard hésitait apparemment à profiter qu'il était de dos pour lui lancer un sort.

- Te mêle pas de ça toi, rétorqua Dominique tandis que Lysenko détournait le regard.

James abdiqua seulement parce que Nott s'était finalement décidé à lui envoyer un sortilège de confusion. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle remercia mentalement le Serpentard. James n'avait pas à se mêler de ça et la folle manie de l'ensemble de sa famille à la protéger comme si elle avait deux ans commençait à l'agacer. Lysenko avait décidé d'être désagréable avec elle pour une quelconque raison, c'était à elle de régler ça.

Ce fut à ce moment que la Serdaigle décida d'en finir avec le combat qu'elles menaient, lui envoyer un Petrificus Totalus qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Pour la quatrième fois, Dominique tomba sur le sol dur de la grande salle.

La fin du cours fut une torture pour la jeune fille qui, guidée par la colère, n'arrivait pas à placer un seul sortilège correctement contrairement à Lysenko.

OoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Gemma était de retour dans son dortoir, sans même avoir attendu son amie Nella qui, pourtant, officiait avec Wil Jordan, le meilleur ami de James. Le cours n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle non plus. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans la même salle que Weasley encore plus longtemps.

Nella ne tarda de toute façon pas à rentrer et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, l'air passablement épuisée.

- Ca s'est mal passé ?

Sa meilleure amie se redressa et la regarda d'un air interloqué, comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Puis, hésitante, elle haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment. Bon, Jordan est un idiot mais il n'atteint pas le niveau de Potter. Et puis, il est plutôt sérieux en cours, on a pas arrêté de travailler.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Bon raconte-moi, tu m'as même pas attendu, je suppose que cela s'est mal passé.

Gemma opina du chef avant de décrire en long, en large et en travers la torture qu'avait été ces deux heures de duel avec Dominique Weasley, immature et peu soucieuse de la réussite de ses études. C'est vrai quoi, ces cours leur serviraient certainement lors des épreuves pratiques de leurs ASPICS en sortilèges et DCFM. Elle n'oublia aucun détail et remarqua que Nella fronçait légèrement les sourcils l'air surprise lorsqu'elle referma la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- A vrai dire … enfin, hésita la blondinette, tu arrives bien à rembarrer Weasley pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil avec Potter ?

Interloquée, Gemma allait répliquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son amie avait raison. Elle baissa piteusement la tête, cherchant la réponse à ses interrogations lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la situation n'était pas la même du tout.

Weasley l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était purement et simplement une peste, qui ne réfléchissait pas à la portée de ses paroles et, pire encore, en jouait. En plus, elle était totalement immature. Les mots sortaient naturellement lorsqu'elle s'adressait à la Poufsouffle parce que celle-ci était sacrément énervante.

Potter, quant à lui, la blessait plus qu'il ne l'agressait. Rougissant de colère à cette constatation, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'impressionnait plus que Weasley, lui coupant le sifflet à chaque fois. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un qui considérait son physique comme anormal -elle exagérait un peu mais l'idée était là-.

- Aucune idée, marmonna finalement Gemma en fourrant sa tête sous son oreiller.

oOoOoOoOoO

- Elle est où Camille ? grogna Dominique en fourrant sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Aucune idée.

- Molly ?

- Avec Arthur, tu penses.

Relevant la tête, la jeune Poufsouffle se rendit compte que le dortoir était désert. Bon, à l'exception près de Joana Mayer qui appliquait silencieusement une pâte verte sur ses ongles de pieds et d'Isabel qui lui avait répondu tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa commode. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit victorieusement un magasine -sûrement de Quidditch- dans lequel elle se plongea.

Joana et Isabel étaient bien gentilles mais ce n'était pas la même chose que Camille ou sa cousine. Sa meilleure amie comprenait tout et sa cousine faisait semblant pour lui faire plaisir.

- J'veux plus jamais aller en cours de Duel, maugréa Dominique histoire de se faire plaindre quand même. Et elle est où Camille d'abord ?

- Aucune idée, répéta Isabel pour la troisième fois en levant imperceptiblement les sourcils derrière son magasine.

- Gemma Lysenko n'est pas si terrible que ça, affirma Joana en rebouchant son flacon de vernis. Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire.

- Sur mieux aussi. Je sais pas quel est son problème à cette fille mais on dirait qu'elle va m'arracher les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, c'est lassant à la fin. En plus elle est ennuyeuse.

Cette fois-ci, Isabel reposa son journal sur ses genoux, regardant attentivement Dominique, l'œil sombre. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait encore ? Isabel avait beau être une pro des regards assassins elle ne les lui réservait qu'avec une bonne raison. Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait lui faire la leçon et elle sentait d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas aimer.

- Gemma Lysenko ne t'aime pas parce que tu as dis à tout le monde qu'elle voulait sortir avec ton cousin l'année dernière, c'est tout.

Interloquée, Dominique plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Isabel, légèrement plus clairs, se demandant si elle se fichait d'elle. Lysenko ne l'aimait pas pour une raison aussi immature ? Okay, lorsqu'elle avait appris l'attirance qu'avait la Serdaigle pour son cousin totalement par hasard, elle avait été le lui répéter, mais il n'y avait aucun machiavel derrière ce geste. Et elle, elle tentait de l'assassiner -oui ! Assassiner ! Parce qu'à ce train là, elle allait y rester à force de se prendre tous genres de Sortilèges- pour un stupide coup de cœur adolescent ? Non mais, c'était vraiment stupide.

Et Dominique ne se gêna pas pour le dire à Isabel qui abordait un air de moralisatrice particulièrement agaçant.

- Peut-être. Mais depuis, James n'arrête pas de l'embêter et, franchement, il est plutôt dur avec elle, alors je la comprends.

- Tu prends sa défense ? s'indigna Dominique. Non mais vraiment.

- J'essaie d'être lucide, nuance.

- Non, tu prends la défense d'une fille qu'on ne connait pas alors qu'on est amies depuis plus de six ans. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Tu deviens ridicule.

- MOI je suis ridicule ?

Les joues rouges, Dominique se releva avec hargne, fusillant la jolie slave du regard et se retenant de lui lancer un Chauve-Furie bien placé.

- Euh, les filles, vous allez peut-être arrêter de vous disputer pour rien ? marmonna timidement Joana qui suivait la discussion avec attention, regardant tour à tour Dominique et Isabel.

- Moi je ne me dispute pas, j'énonce des vérités, déclara placidement la grande blonde.

- Ah, vraiment ? s'étrangla Dominique. Alors je suis vraiment stupide ? Mais tu t'es vue ? Tu fricotes avec un Serpentard depuis cinq ans alors qu'il joue sûrement avec toi et c'est moi qui suis stupide ?

- Voilà ! On en revient toujours à Thomas, soupira Isabel. Je vais te dire Dominique, la vérité c'est que tu es jalouse et tu le resteras longtemps. Parce qu'avec ton caractère de cochon, ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui puisse te supporter. Tu finiras vieille fille.

- Isabel ! s'écria Joana à présent totalement paniquée. Arrêtez de vous disputer, en plus aucune de vous ne pense ce qu'elle dit.

- Oh si elle le pense.

- Oh si je le pense, cracha Isabel en même temps. Dominique ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez parce qu'elle a trop peur de ce qu'elle trouverait. Y'a des gens sympas en dehors de notre maison, ce n'est pas la peine d'agresser tout le monde parce que Lysenko n'est pas à tes pieds. Redescend sur terre ma pauvre tu …

Dominique claqua la porte à ce moment-là, réellement furieuse contre Isabel qui ne savait pas faire la part des choses. Et légèrement tremblante aussi, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde en colère avant aujourd'hui et, contrairement à Joana, elle savait qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Parce qu'Isabel Lowell n'ouvrait jamais la bouche pour rien.

Quelle idiote. Si cette fille avait une telle opinion d'elle, un tel ressentiment, ce n'était même plus la peine de lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, rancunière comme elle l'était, ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui ferait le premier pas.

A cet instant, Dominique se souvint de la folle course poursuite qu'elle avait partagé avec Isabel quelques semaines plus tôt seulement, appréciant l'absence de réserve de la blonde. Et elle décida de l'éradiquer immédiatement.

Dévalant les escaliers, les yeux embués de larmes, Dominique se cogna contre Camille qui montait au dortoir, les joues rougies par l'effort. Ah, tiens, elle était là finalement ?


End file.
